Kaiba Grand Prix
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: A letter has been sent to Emily and Hope, inviting them to a tournament in Kaiba's name. Is it a trap? no. Not at all. Who will win when most of the history of Yugioh is there opponent?
1. Day 1

"Dear Mr. Hope Xiao Rose and Mis. Emily Basel Dual, you two are hereby invited to the Kaiba Grand Prix, along with 94 other legendary players of the game we all know and love that is simply know as Yu-Gi-Oh. You play for the chance at the grand prize of being known as the Senkai no Yu-Gi-Oh, or the Worlds Famous King of Games, a trophy, and the first card ever made, Lancaster: Rubycorn. Signed, Rob Cirun" Said Hope. Hope and Emily were at Emily's house, 3 years after the end of Kamen Rider RWBY And Ghost. "Well? Where is it?" Asked Emily. "Well, that's the thing. If and when we sign the paper with our signatures, we will be transported to the arena. And according to this other letter I got, there are five rules. One: Any cards you bring can be used by adding them to your deck between rounds. Two: Your deck and extra deck can only be comprised of 40 and 15 cards, respectively. Three: If a player cannot make it to the arena by the time allotted, they will be disqualified. Four, you will be automatically disqualified if caught cheating. And five, all tournament duel will be contested under standard 1 Vs 1 duel rules. Exabition duels will be the only exception" Said Hope. "We should get ready then" Said Emily. "I already am. Do you want me to wait for you?" Asked Hope. "Yes. I've got a deck made out for this sort of stuff" Said Emily, as she went to her room. She then retrieved a box, witch she then opened, and took our a duel disk and a deck. Emily then came back. "Well. Looks like you got a new model" Said Hope. "Yep. Kaiba gave it to me after I stopped a plot" Said Emily, as they both grabbed a pen. "What a nice guy. Well, into the void we go" Said Hope, as he and Emily signed the letter.

? Later, in ?

Emily opened her eyes, and looked around. "...Hope, where. Where are we?" Asked Emily. "First of all, that was a Zagreb device. Since you're immortal, you may have a concussion. How many fingers am I holding up?" Asked Hope, as he held up a finger. "None?" Asked Emily. "Correct. Two. We're in Serendipity. Lovely place" Said Hope, as Akiza walked in. "How is she doing?" Asked Akiza. "She's ok. Just a little bit concussed. Anyway, Emily, I found our Akiza. The only Akiza here. She's how I remember her. Cute as a button and missed us" Said Hope, as he hugged Akiza. Suddenly, a t.v. turned on, and a man with wavy hair came on the screen. "Ladies and gentlemen! I am proud to announce that everyone invited has come to the Kaiba Grand Prix. And I will start us off with the first 5 tournament duels of today! The first 5 rounds will be... Shadi VS Yugo, Jaden Yuki VS Misty Tredwell, Yuto VS Yusai Fudo, Yami Yugi/ Atem VS Officer Tetsu Trudge and finally, Z-One VS Weevil Underwood. But, the first round of the day will be an Tag Match between the team of Hope Xiao Rose and Playmaker VS Yuto and Yuya Sakaki!" Declared the man. "He's probably that Rob guy" Said Hope. "Seems enthusiastic" Said Emily. "You rest here. I'm needed to duel, unfortunately. At least we should know everyone here" Said Hope. "Or at least heard of them" Said Emily. "Well, there is one person here that no one knows of. Some guy with blonde hair called Playmaker. He's more of a loner then Shark" Said Akiza. "Impossible. Even better, I'm his tag team partner. Welp, better get going" Said Hope, as he left the room.

A few minutes later, on the stage

"Wow! This is amazing" Said Hope, as he looked at the stadium. "Now, since all contenders are on stage, let them begin!" Declared the announcer. "Hello, Playmaker. So, what's our strategy?" Asked Hope. "Win" Said Playmaker. "Ah... well, you know. They might have a better strategy. Like be entertaining. Teamwork. Embarrass us. Make a tank" Said Hope. "Look, Hope. I plan to win this tournament and get back to fighting my enemies" Said Playmaker. "... Oh..." Said Hope. "START DUEL!" Declared the Announcer, as all four duelists activated there duel disks.

Turn 1: Yuto

Yuto draws. Yuto summons "The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves" (1000/ 500) in attack mode. Yuto sets three cards and ends his turn.

Turn 2: Hope

Hope draws. Hope activates "Polymerization", fusion the "Chimeraic Warrior" and the "Madness Hunter" in his hand to fusion summon "Murder Misstress, Jaily the Killer" (2100/ 1800). Hope then activates "Cloning Process", allowing him to summon a token with the same level, attack and defence as another monster on the field to his side of the field. He targets "The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves". Hope tunes the level 5 "Murder Misstress, Jaily the Killer" with the level 3 "Clone Token" to synchro summon "Draining Fafnir" (1200/ 3400) in defence mode. Hope sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 3: Yuya

Yuya draws. Yuya places "Preformapal Odd Eyes Unicorn" (Scale 8) and "Preformapal Trump Witch" (Scale 4) in his pendulum zones. Yuya pendulum summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Yuya activates the pendulum effect of "Preformapal Trump Witch", fusing his "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" with Yuto's "The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves" to fusion summon "Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (3000/ 2000). Hope activates his facedown "Counter Fusion", allowing him to send two cards from his deck to his graveyard, and special summon one fusion monster from his extra deck in defence position. Hope sends two copies of "Extensive Research" and special summons "Peaceful Master, Reily" (0/ 2700). Yuya sets a card and ends his turn.

Turn 4: Playmaker

Playmaker draws. Playmaker sets two cards. Playmaker normal summons "Cyberse Wizard" (1800/ 800). Playmaker sends "Cyberse Wizard", "Draining Fafnir" and "Peaceful Master, Reily" to the graveyard to Link Summon "Decode Talker" (2300/ Link 3/ Link Arrows ↙️⬆️↘️). The effect of "Draining Fafnir" activates, forcing Hope and Playmaker to pay 1000 life points to special summon it from there graveyard in defence mode. (Hope & Playmaker: 7000). The effect of "Decode Talker" activates, gaining 500 attack points for every card it points to (2300 to 2800). Playmaker ends his turn.

"And with everyone's first turn completed, it seems that the team of Yuya and Yuto are in the lead due to the summoning of Decode Talker, witch took two of Hope's Draining Fafnir with it, but with its effect, made it back with a price!" Declared the announcer. "Well, they seem to not be very good" Said Yuto. "Yuto, Hope's one of the best duelists I know. Teamwork skills, on the other hand..." Said Yuya.

Turn 5: Yuto

Yuto draws. "Brave Eyes Pendulum Dragon" attacks "Decode Talker". The effect of "Draining Fafnir" activates, forcing "Brave Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to attack it. Yuto activates his face down "Phantom Knights Fog Blade", equipping it to "Draining Fafnir". Playmaker activates his face down "Parallel Port Armour", equipping it to "Decode Talker", so it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. (Hope and Playmaker: 6800). Yuto ends his turn.

"Thank you for trying to save me" Said Playmaker. "Oh, your just a roller coaster of emotions for me" Said Hope.

Turn 6: Hope

Hope draws. Hope activates "Extensive Research", with Hope choosing in order to 1. Draw three cards. 2. Return one copy of "Extensive Research" to his deck and three. destroy one card on the field. He destroys "Phantom Knights Fog Blade". Hope activates the effect of "Draining Fafnir", targeting "Brave Eyes Pendulum Dragon", making it lose 1200 attack points and negating its effects (3000 to 1800). "Decode Talker" attacks "Brave Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (Yuya and Yuto: 7000). "Draining Fafnir" effect activates, with it gaining attack points equal to the damage dealt (1200 to 2200). Hope sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 7: Yuya

Yuya draws. Yuya activates "Monster Reborn", special summoning "The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves". Yuya summons "Preformapal Extra Slinger" (800/ 1100) in attack mode. Yuya sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 8: Playmaker

Playmaker draws. Playmaker activates the facedown "Linking Polymer", fusing the Link 3 "Decode Talker" with Hope's "Draining Fafnir" to make the Link Fusion monster "CyDraco Knight Anschluss Flugel" (3200/ Link 4/ ↖️⬆️↗️↙️). The effect of "Draining Fafnir" activates, but Playmaker activates "Shutdown", negating the effects of all other cards in the graveyard and on the field until the end of the turn. From his hand, Hope sends "TimeLiner" to the graveyard, and every player gets to rolls a dice. The person who rolls the highest immediately gets to start there turn, and when they end there turn, it returns to where the turn was. Playmaker and Yuya roll a 2. Yuto rolls a 4. Hope rolls a 5.

Turn 8: Hope

Hope draws. Hope activates the "Linking Polymer" in his graveyard, fusing the Link 3 "Decode Talker" with "Draining Fafnir", to make the Link Fusion monster "The Legend Spriggan" (3000/ Link 3/ ⬅️⬆️➡️). Hope activates the effect of "The Legend Spriggan", returning all other cards on the field to the hand, except the cards it's link arrows point to, witch is "CyDraco Knight Anschluss Flugel". Hope activates the effect of "CyDraco Knight Anschluss Flugel", special summoning a "Cyberse Wing" token to Yuto and Yuya's side of the field (LV 1/ Light/ 100/ 100) in attack mode. "Cyberse Wing" tokens cannot be destroyed by battle, or be tributed. "CyDraco Knight Anschluss Flugel" attacks the "Cyberse Wing" token (Yuto and Yuya: 3900). "The Legend Spriggan" attacks the "Cyberse Wing" token (Yuto and Yuya: 1000). Hope activates both of the effects of "The Legend Spriggan" and "CyDraco Knight Anschluss Flugel", both inflicting 500 damage to Yuto and Yuya, since both monsters could not destroy a monster during the battle phase (Yuto and Yuya: 0). Hope and Playmaker win.

"And with an amazing display of strategy, and fusion summoning with link monsters, your winners are Hope and Playmaker!" Declared the announcer.

Later in the day

"Wow! And with a combination of tough insects and traps and spells, ladies and gentlemen, Weevil Underwood has beat Z-one! And like Yuto, Jaiden Yuki, Yugo and Yami Yugi, he will be moving onto Round 2!" Declared the announcer. "Wow. I'd never think that Weevil Underwood would win a duel" Said Hope. "Agreed" Said Emily. "Well, we should rest. You need it" Said Hope. "Um, Hope..." Said Playmaker. "Yes?" Asked Hope. "I need to tell you something" Said Playmaker.


	2. Wishes

"So... You have a friend named Blue Angel, and she's sick? And you were promised the cure to her sickness in exchange for you, and you winning this tournament?" Asked Hope. "She's not my friend! Well, ah... kinda. She's my... ally. My partner" Said Playmaker. "Ouh, love partner? The solidarity warrior and an Angel. My, heaven'd have a heart attack" Said Hope. "I don't love her!" Shouted Playmaker. "And buttons are being pressed" Said Hope. "Besides, we have matches tomorrow. Your against Chumley Huffington, and I'm against Z-Arc. I'm assuming you'll be moving on in the tournament, as you are an amazing duelist" Said Playmaker. "No. Dueltainer" Said Hope, as he left. "Now, where is Akiza's room?... End of the hall, left side, floor 2. Oh. Right in front of me. Compared to me, it's... right next door. Oh" Said Hope, as he knocked on Akiza's door. The door was then opened by Akiza. "Hope? It's midnight, what do you want?" Asked Akiza. "I wanna talk, about stuff" Said Hope. "What kinda stuff?" Asked Akiza. "The tournament. I wanna know if you know who your dueling, whenever your dueling" Said Hope. "I don't know. It could be anyone. Yugi, Alito, Playmaker, Yuya, Yubel, I don't know. All I'm sorta focused on is getting my medical degree" Said Akiza. "Medical Degree? You want to become a doctor?" Asked Hope. "A surgeon, if possible" Said Akiza. "Well, I'd recommend not being a surgeon. Anyway, why'd coming here help with getting a Medical Degree?" Asked Hope. "The winner of the tournament gets a medical degree" Said Akiza. "No they don't, they get a title and a card" Said Hope. "... Hope, go to your room" Said Hope. "... Absolutely, Akiza" Said Hope.

The next morning, duel 4 Hope Vs Chumley

Turn 1: Chumley

Chumley draws. Chumley sets one monster, and two other cards and ends his turn.

Turn 2: Hope

Hope draws. Hope activates the continuous spell card "Genius Gamer M", allowing Hope to special summon a "Ex-Aid" or "Paradox" monster from his hand once per turn, ignoring the summoning conditions. Hope special summons "Ex-Aid LV3 Sports Version" (1500/ 2200) via the effect of "Genius Gamer M". "Ex-Aid LV3 Sports Version" attacks Chumley's face down monster, witch is "Des Koala" (Hope LP: 3700). The effect of "Des Koala" activates, dealing 400 damage to Hope for every card in his hand (Hope LP: 2100). Hope sets three cards and ends his turn.

Turn 3: Chumley

Chumley draws. Chumley activates his facedown "Stampede of the Animal Kingdom", allowing him to special summon two Beast monster from his deck, but all damage done this turn is halfed. Chumley special summons "Des Kangaroo" (1500/ 1700) and "Des Wombat" (1600/ 300). "Des Wombat" attacks "Ex-Aid LV3 Sports Version", but Hope activates "Iron Body", preventing "Ex-Aid LV3 Sports Version" from being destroyed during the battle phase (Hope LP: 2050). Chumley activates "Polymerization", fusing "Des Wombat", "Des Koala" and "Des Kangaroo" to fusion summon "Des Outback" (3500/ 2800). Chumley activates the effect of "Des Outback", destroying "Ex-Aid LV3 Sports Version", as it was not a beast type monster. Chumley ends his turn.

Turn 4: Hope

Hope draws. Hope activates his facedown "Recover", special summoning the "Ex-Aid LV3 Sports Version" in his graveyard, but it's attack becomes 0. Chumley activates the second effect of "Des Outback", changing "Ex-Aid LV3 Sports Version" into a beast type monster. Hope activates "Cross Game Level Up", allowing him to level up his "Ex-Aid LV3 Sports Version" into a "Brave", "Snipe", "Lazer", "Gemn" or "Paradox" monster with a higher level that is in his deck. Hope chooses to level up his "Ex-Aid LV3 Sports Version" into "Brave LV4" (2800/ 2600). Chumley tries to activate the second effect of "Des Outback", but "Brave LV4" is already a beast type monster. Hope activates the equip card "Gashacon PC Sword", equipping it to "Brave LV4". "Brave LV4" attacks "Des Outback", and the effects of the "Gashacon PC Sword" activate, preventing Chumley from using his spell and trap cards, and doubling the attack of "Brave LV4" (5600/ 2600). The third effect of "Des Outback" activates, negating the attack of "Brave LV4" since it is a beast type monster. Hope ends his turn.

Turn 5: Chumley

Chumley draws. Chumley activates "Mystical Space Typhoon", destroying Hope's set card. "Des Outback" attacks "Brave LV4" (Hope LP: 1350). The effect of "Gashacon PC Sword" activates, allowing Hope to draw 2 cards or special summon one "Brave" monster from his deck. Hope draws two cards. The effect of "Brave LV4" activates, special summoning "Brave LV3" (2400/ 2000) from Hope's deck. Chumley sets a card and ends his turn.

Turn 6: Hope

Hope draws. Hope activates the effect of "Genius Gamer M", special summoning the "Paradox Puzzle Gamer LV50" (2000/ 3100) in his hand in defence mode. Hope activates the first effect of "Paradox Puzzle Gamer LV50", adding three random "Game Items" to his hand from his deck. He gets "Speeding Up", "Confusion" and another copy of "Iron Body". Hope activates "White Coat License", allowing Hope to special summon one "Ex-Aid", "Brave", "Snipe" and "Lazer" monster card from his deck, under LV5. However, since Hope already controls a "Brave" monster, he cannot special summon a "Brave" card. Hope special summons "Ex-Aid LV3" (2200/ 1500), "Lazer LV3" (2600/ 0) and "Snipe LV3" (3000/ 100). Hope sets two cards and ends his turn.

"What cards does he have face down? Iron Body prevents his monster from being destroyed once per turn. Confusion could stop my monster from attacking. Speeding up... that could be a useless dummy card, made only to scare me... I need to destroy them both" Thought Chumley.

Turn 7: Chumley

Chumley draws. Chumley activates "Des Wild", destroying all of Hope's set spell and trap cards, and discarding Hope's entire hand. "Des Outback" attacks "Ex-Aid LV3", but Hope activates the effect of "Paradox Puzzle Gamer LV50", selecting three "Game Icon" cards in his graveyard, and applying there effects to one monster on the field. Hope choses the cards "Confusion", "Speeding Up" and "Muscle Up", and applies them to "Des Outback". "Confusion" allows Chumley to choose an monster he control, and attack it with "Des Outback". "Speeding Up" allows "Des Outback" to attack directly, and "Muscle Up" gives "Des Outback" an extra 500 attack points (4000/ 2800). "Des Outback" attacks Chumley directly (Chumley LP: 0). Hope wins.

"And with a marvellous display of fakeoutary, your winner of this duel is Hope Xiao Rose, with a self inflicted KO to Chumley!" Declared the announcer, as Hope started to leave the arena. "Now... now Pegasus won't notice me!" Shouted Chumley, sniffling. "That's... Intreging" Said Hope.

A few minutes later

"And with an amazing finish, Jack Atlas will be moving on over Tea! Next round, in arena 2, it's Playmaker VS Z- Arc" Declared the announcer. "Well, Playmaker. It'd be a shame to lose you so early in a tournament, especially when you're the new up and comer, but I'm going to win" Said Z-Arc. "Start!" Declared the announcer.

Turn 1: Z- Arc

Z-Arc draws. Z-Arc Normal Summons "Performapal Duck Dealer" (100/1100). As he controls a "Performapal" monster, Z-Arc Special Summons"Performapal Card Bird" from his hand. As he Normal or Special Summoned a "Performapal" monster, the effect of "Duck Dealer" allows Z-Arc to draw a card. Z-Arc activates "Pendulum Card Burst", destroying two Pendulum Monsters he controls to draw two cards. Z-Arc activates "Performapal Odd-Eyes Priest" (RPZ: 1) and "Performapal Ignition Eagle" (LPZ: 10) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000), "Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver" (2000/2600) and "Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron" (200/600) from his hand and "Duck Dealer" and "Card Bird" from his Extra Deck, all in Attack Position. Z-Arc activates the effect of "Dissolver", which lets him Fusion Summon a monster using itself and a card in Z-Arc's Pendulum Zone as Fusion Materials. Z-Arc fuses the DARK "Priest" and "Dissolver" on his field to Fusion Summon "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" in Attack Position (2800/2000). Z-Arc activates the effect of "Odd-Eyes Synchron", which lets him Synchro Summon a monster using itself and a card in his Pendulum Zone as Synchro Materials. Z-Arc tunes the Level 5 "Ignition Eagle" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Odd-Eyes Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" in Attack Position (2500/2000). Z-Arc overlays his Level 4 "Duck Dealer" and "Card Bird" to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000, ORU: 2). During the End Phase, Z-Arc draws a card via the effect of "Card Bird" as it was destroyed this turn.

"How can Z- Arc do something like that!?" Asked Yuya. "Simple, Yuya. The same way you can. Since you and Z- Arc are sorta the same person, he can use your cards as much as the reverse is possible" Said Hope.

Turn 2: Playmaker

Playmaker draws. Playmaker activates "Cyber DDoS Attack", destroying all non Cyberse monsters on the field, and dealing 1000 damage to his opponent for every monster destroyed (Z- Arc LP: 0). Playmaker wins.

"Wow! A one turn kill by Playmaker!" Declared the Announcer. "He's... he's hacking..." Thought Hope.


	3. Black Rose

Emily was pacing in a hallway, with Hope watching her. "Emily?" Asked Hope. Emily kept pacing. Hope sighed, looking at a t.v screen, watching a duel between Alito and Seto Kaiba.

Turn ?: Kaiba

An unknown amount of turns have happened. Kaiba has 3000 life points, controls one "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" (0/ 0), one "Blue Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon" (4000/ 0), one "Blue Eyes White Dragon" (3000/ 2500) and one "Lord of D" (1200/ 1100), and has three set cards, while Alito has 1000 life points, controls one "Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" and two "Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke" both with one overlay unit, and one set card. Kaiba tunes "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" with "Blue Eyes White Dragon" to synchro summon "Azure Eyes Silver Dragon" (2500/ 3000). "Blue Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon" attacks "Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke", but Alito activates "Cross Counter", but Kaiba activates "Counter Counter", negating "Cross Counter" (Alito: 0). Kaiba Wins.

"Are you freaking out about Playmaker? I'm pretty sure he will be disqualified" Said Hope. Emily kept pacing. "Is she ok?" Asked Akiza, as she walked toward the duo. "Well... I dunno. Seemingly, she can't hear me, the exiting match between Kaiba and Alito was met by her rambunctious pacing, and now I feel like betting on what will disappear first. The soles of her shoes, or the pavement" Said Hope. "I'm freaking out!" Declared Emily. "I noticed. What's up?" Asked Hope. "I'm going next" Said Emily. "... You shouldn't be" Said Hope. "They said that a later tournament match will be on today! It could be mine" Said Emily. "And?" Asked Hope. "I, ah, don't really have a good deck together... Or one at all" Said Emily, nervously. "Oh. Well, that's fine. Here. Take my first deck" Said Hope, as he gave Emily a deck box. "Your first deck? Wasn't it incredibly slow and horrible?" Asked Emily. "I have improved it over the years" Said Hope. "What about the deck you used in the Friendship Cup?" Asked Akiza. "That was a dummy deck. And not very good" Said Hope. "May I have your attention please! The duel that will be happening earlier then it would be is... Denis McField VS Akiza Inizski!" Declared the Anouncer. "... I want my deck back" Said Hope. "... You can't have it" Said Emily. "Great. Good luck, Akiza" Said Hope. "Same to you" Said Akiza.

A few minutes later, in the middle of the arena

"My my, Akiza. You look as stunning as ever" Said Denis. "Let me guess, I'm part of your timeline?" Asked Akiza. "Yes" Said Denis. "Great. I'll allow you to go first" Said Akiza. "Thank you, Black Rose" Said Denis. "Duel!" Declared the announcer.

Turn 1: Denis

Denis draws. Denis summons "Performage Splitter Artist" (1000/ 300) in attack mode. Denis activates the effect of "Performage Splitter Artist", special summoning another "Performage Splitter Artist" from his hand by paying 500 life points (Denis LP: 3500). Denis overlays his two level 4 monsters to XYZ summon "Performage Trapeze Magician" (2500/ 2000). Denis activates "Performing High Risk". If a "Performapal" or "Performage" is destroyed by battle while "Performing High Risk" is face up on the field, Denis takes no damage from that battle and can draw two cards. Denis ends his turn.

Turn 2: Akiza

Akiza draws. Akiza normal summons "Great Rose Knight" (2000/ 1000) from her hand without tributing by discarding "Glow Up Bulb" from her hand. The second effect of "Great Rose Knight" activates, special summoning a level 2 or lower Plant monster from her deck. Akiza special summons "Copy Plant" (0/ 0). Akiza tunes her level 6 "Great Rose Knight" with her level 1 "Copy Plant" to synchro summon the level 7 "Black Rose Dragon" (2400/ 2000). Akiza activates the effect of "Black Rose Dragon" to destroy every card on the field. Akiza sets one card and ends her turn.

"Huh?" Asked Hope and Denis. "Well. Come on. I'm waiting for your rebuttal" Said Akiza. "She's certainly... more confident then the last time I saw her" Said Hope.

Turn 3: Denis

Denis draws. Denis activates "Polymerization", fusing the "Performage Hat Tricker" and the "Performage Trick Clown" in his hand to fusion summon "Performage Trapeze Force Witch" (2400/ 1800). The effect of "Performage Trick Clown" activates, and Denis choses to special summon "Performage Trapeze Magician" from his graveyard. "Performage Trapeze Force Witch" attacks Akiza directly, but Akiza activates her face down "Replantation", as she has two plant type monsters in her graveyard, she can special summon a monster from her graveyard by banishing one plant from her deck. She banishes "Witch of the Black Rose" to special summon "Black Rose Dragon". Denis ends his turn.

Turn 4: Akiza

Akiza draws. Akiza activates the effect of the "Glow Up Bulb" (100/ 100), sending the top card of her deck to the graveyard to special summon it to her side of the field. Akiza tunes her level 1 "Glow Up Bulb" with her level 7 "Black Rose Dragon" to synchro summon "White Garden Wyvern" (3000/ 2800). The first effect of "White Garden Wyvern" activates, special summoning two "Thorn Token" (Dark/LV4/Plant/400/400). "White Garden Wyvern" attacks "Performage Trapeze Magician". Akiza sets two cards and ends her turn.

Turn 5: Denis

Denis draws. Denis activities "Rank Up Magic Death's Force", ranking up the rank 4 "Performage Trapeze Magician" in his graveyard to the rank 5 "Performage Trapeze High Magician" (2700/ 2000). Denis activates "R.U.M. Drink", banishing the "Rank Up Magic Death's Force" in his graveyard to add another "Rank Up Magic" card to his hand. He adds "Rank Up Magic Condensed Numeron Force" to his hand. Denis activates "Rank Up Magic Condensed Numeron Force", ranking up his rank 5 "Performage Trapeze High Magician" into the rank 6 "Performage Trapeze Master Magician" (3200/ 2000). The effect of "Rank Up Magic Condensed Numeron Force" activates, and Denis choses to negate the effects of "White Garden Wyvern". "Performage Trapeze Master Magician" attacks "White Garden Wyvern", but Akiza activates "Garden Wall", since she controls "White Garden Wyvern", "White Garden Wyvern" cannot be destroyed by battle or effects during this turn (Akiza LP: 3800). "Performage Trapeze Force Witch" attacks a "Thorn Token" (Akiza LP: 1800). Denis activates the effect of "Performage Trapeze Master Magician" detaching one overlay unit to half Akiza's life points for every successful attack made this turn (Akiza's LP: 450). Denis sets a card and ends his turn.

Turn 6: Akiza

Akiza draws. Akiza normal summons "Tuner Seed" (0/ 900) in attack mode. Akiza tunes her level 4 "Tuner Seed" with her level 4 "Thorn Token" to synchro summon "Babalon, The Synchro Gardener" (2800/ 2100). Akiza activates the first effect of "Babalon, The Synchro Gardener", special summoning "Tuner Seed" in defence mode and making it a synchro monster until the end of the turn. Akiza tunes "Tuner Seed" with "White Garden Wyvern" and "Babalon, The Synchro Gardener", with "Babalon, The Synchro Gardener" second effect activating, treating it as a level 0 monster, to delta accel synchro summon "Golden Bloom Bahamdia" (4000/ 3800). Akiza activates the first effect of "Golden Bloom Bahamdia", sending every other card on the field to the bottom of that players deck. Denis attempts to activate his face down card, but since the majority of the cards used to synchro summon it were plant monsters, "Golden Bloom Bahamdia" automatically negates the activation, and returns Denis's hand to the top of his deck. "Golden Bloom Bahamdia" attacks Denis directly (Denis: 0). Akiza wins.

"Wow! Akiza's gotten some really good cards" Said Hope. "I know. That was so cool. Especially that last Synchro monster" Said Emily. "Golden Bloom Bahamdia..." Said Hope. "Hold on, Akiza! You don't have to leave just yet! For its time for our next entertainment duel! A fatal four way of a duel between! The Black Rose herself, Akiza Isinski! Senkou no Dueltainer, Hope Xiao Rose! The Calculating Duelstar, Playmaker! And the Duelist with a Perfect Record, Emily Dual!" Declared the Announcer. "Eep" Said Hope.


	4. The Four-Way Duel

"Hold on, Akiza! You don't have to leave just yet! For its time for our next entertainment duel! A fatal four way of a duel between! The Black Rose herself, Akiza Isinski! Senkou no Dueltainer, Hope Xiao Rose! The Calculating Duelstar, Playmaker! And the Duelist with a Perfect Record, Emily Dual!" Declared the Announcer. "Eep" Said Hope. "Hope, I really need a deck now!" Shouted Emily. "Ah... yeah! You do. Um... How you wanna focus your efforts?" Asked Hope. "Link summoning!" Shouted Emily. "Ok! You don't need to yell" Said Hope, as he handed Emily a deck. "What deck is this? It looks a little beefier then 40 cards" Said Emily. "Oh. That's the deck and extra deck" Said Hope. "Alright. What deck are you going to use?" Asked Emily. "That's gonna be a surprise" Said Hope, as he left for the arena. "Oh, great" Said Emily, as she followed Hope.

A few minutes later, in the arena

"Please welcome back to the arena, using a Cyberse deck, The Calculating Duelstar, Playmaker! And Senkou no Dueltainer, currently using a Slayer/Cross Faction deck, Hope Xiao Rose! And please give a warm welcome to The Duelist with a Perfect Record, currently using a Mistress Deck, Emily Dual. And, the duelist who just won her pass to the next round against Denis McField, using a Plant/Rose Dragon deck, The Black Rose, Akiza Isinski!" Declared the Announcer, as Hope, Emily and Playmaker entered the arena. "Well, this will be fun. Akiza, I'm looking forward to seeing, facing and defeating your Golden Bloom Bahamdia" Said Hope. "And I'm looking forward to seeing if I can beat you at your peak" Said Akiza. "Hope, this deck does not focus on link summoning!" Shouted Emily. "I know" Said Hope. "Yooooouuuuuu!" Shouted Emily. "Duel, start! Emily, you get the first turn" Said the announcer. "Me!?" Asked Emily.

Turn 1: Emily

Emily draws. Emily activates "Reload", returning her hand to her deck to draw a new hand. Emily activates "Ritual of the Saviour", sending "Bug Lady Devor Ah" and "Whip Entertainer Red" to Ritual Summon "Lightning, The Saviour" (3500/ 2400) in attack mode. Emily sets a card and ends her turn.

Turn 2: Playmaker

Playmaker draws. Playmaker normal summons "Balancer Lord" (1700/ 1200) and then special summons "Backup Secretary" (1200/ 800) due to its own effect. Playmaker activates the effect of "Balancer Lord", paying 1000 life points (Playmaker LP: 3000) to normal summon or set another Cyberse monster, in addition to his normal summon/set. Playmaker normal summons "Dotscaper" (0/ 2100). Playmaker sends "Balancer Lord", "Backup Secretary" and "Dotscaper" to the graveyard to Link Summon "Decode Talker" (2300/ Link 3/ ↙️⬆️↘️) in the Link Zone between himself and Emily. The effect of "Dotscaper" activates, special summoning itself since it was sent to the graveyard. The effect of "Decode Talker" activates, giving itself 500 extra attack points for every monster it points to (2300 to 3300). Playmaker sets two cards and ends his turn.

Turn 3: Akiza

Akiza draws. Akiza activates the spell card "Pitcher Plant". Now, every player other then Akiza shows her all of the monsters in their hands, and Akiza selects one from each hand. The monster with the highest level is special summoned to Akiza's side of the field. Playmaker has "Cyberse Wizard", witch is level 4. Emily has no monsters in her hand, and Hope has "The Slayer", witch is level 10, two copies of "Slayer's Magician", witch is level 5 and "Slayer's Watcher", witch is level 3. A copy of "Slayer's Magician" (2000/ 1400) is special summoned to Akiza's side of the field, as "The Slayer" cannot be special summoned by any effect except it's own. Akiza normal summons "Bloom Synchron" (1000/ 200). Akiza activates the first effect of "Bloom Synchron", sending "Black Rose Dragon" from her extra deck to her graveyard to change "Slayer's Magician" name to "Black Rose Dragon". Akiza tunes her level 3 "Bloom Synchron" with her level 5 "Black Rose Dragon" to Synchro Summon "White Garden Wyvern" (3000/ 2800). The first effect of "White Garden Wyvern" activates, special summoning two "Thorn Token" (Dark/ Plant/ Lv 4/ 400/ 400). Akiza sets one card. The final effect of "Bloom Synchron" activates, returning all plant monsters in Akiza's hand (4 cards) to the bottom of the deck. Akiza ends her turn.

Turn 4: Hope

Hope draws. Hope normal summons "Slayer's Watcher" (1200/ 400). Hope activates the spell card "Slayer Magic: Enjoin", and equips it to "Slayer's Watcher". "Slayer's Watcher" attacks "Lightning, The Saviour", with the effect of "Slayer Magic: Enjoin" activating, allowing Hope to discard a "Slayer" Monster in his hand to add its attack points to "Slayer's Watcher". Hope discards "Slayer's Magician" (1200 to 3200) (Hope LP: 3700). Hope activates the effect of "The Slayer" (3500/ 2000) in his hand, negating the destruction of "Slayer's Watcher" and special summoning itself to the field in attack mode. "The Slayer" attacks "Decode Talker", but Playmaker activates "Three Strike Barrier", since Hope controls three cards, and Playmaker chooses to make it so his monsters cannot be destroyed by battle (Playmaker LP: 2800). Hope activates the effect of "Slayer's Watcher", destroying "Slayer Magic: Enjoin" to make "Slayer's Watcher" count as two Link Material for a Link Summon. Hope sends "Slayer's Watcher" to the graveyard to Link Summon "Cross Faction Leader: Slayer's Dark Beloved" (1900/ Link 2/ ↗️↘️) in the link zone between himself and Akiza. Hope activates the effect of "Cross Faction Leader: Slayer's Dark Beloved", paying 500 life points for every player (Hope LP: 1700), and special summoning a "Angel Token" (Light/ Fiend/ LV 8/ 2000/ 100) to everyone's field. Players with "Angel Token" cannot attack while they control a "Angel Token", and can only use "Angel Token" in Fusion, Synchro, XYZ and Link Summons. However, they can use any "Angel Token" on the field. Hope uses every "Angel Token" on the field to Link Summon "Cross Faction Leader: Cyber Frankenstein Adam" (2800/ Link 4/ ⬇️↖️⬆️➡️) to "Cross Faction Leader: Slayer's Dark Beloved" back right Link Arrow. The effect of "Cross Faction Leader: Cyber Frankenstein Adam" activates, giving Hope 300 life points for every Link Arrow on his side of the field (Hope LP: 3500). Hope ends his turn.

"You own link monsters?" Asked Playmaker. "Kaiba made these cards for me. Well, most of them. Three of them, however, were made by Pegasus" Said Hope. "Who?" Asked Playmaker. "Who at witch point? With Kaiba or Pegasus?" Asked Hope. "Both, really" Said Playmaker. "Ohhhhhhhh, you wouldn't really know either of them, they are way before your time. They made the game that your currently playing" Said Hope. "Alright then" Said Playmaker. "Can they duelists in the entertainment duel please continue dueling!?" Asked the Announcer. "Ok! Jeez" Said Hope and Playmaker.

Turn 5: Emily

Emily draws. Emily activates "Chargeing Summon", by banishing up to three cards from her deck, graveyard, extra deck or graveyard, she can special summon an equal amount of monsters from her hand or deck, ignoring their summoning conditions, but their attack becomes 100. Emily banishes two copies of "Misstress Breaker Shot" from her deck to special summon "Chimeraic Warrior" (3000 to 100/ 1250 to 100) and "The Last Dark Bullet Witch, Bayonetta" (2200 to 100/ 200 to 100). Emily activates her facedown "Hoshi-Ippai!", allowing her to draw one card. Emily activates "Polymerization", fusing her "Chimeraic Warrior" with "The Last Dark Bullet Witch, Bayonetta" to fusion summon "Bullet Mistress, Emnetta" (2500/ 2100). The effect of "Bullet Mistress, Emnetta" activates, special summoning "The One Fuser" from Emily's deck. The effect of "The One Fusior" activates, tributing itself to special summon a Fusion monsters from his extra deck witch its effects negated. Emily special summons "Speed Misstress, Emion" (3800/ 3400). "Speed Mistress, Emion" attacks "Decode Talker" (Playmaker LP: 2500). "Bullet Mistress, Emnetta" attacks Playmaker, but Playmaker activates "Recoded Alive", banishing the "Decode Taker" in his graveyard to special summon "Encode Talker" (2300/ Link 3/ ⬆️⬇️↘️) from his extra deck to the link monster zone. "Bullet Mistress, Emnetta" attacks "Cross Faction Leader: Slayer's Dark Beloved", but Hope activates the second effect of "Cross Faction Leader: Slayer's Dark Beloved", switching the attack target to a monster that it points to. Hope choose the "Thorn Token" that it points to on Akiza's field (Akiza LP: 1900). Emily ends her turn.

Turn 6: Playmaker

Playmaker draws. Playmaker switches "Dotscaper" to attack mode. "Dotscaper" attacks "Speed Mistress, Emion", with Playmaker activating the effect of "Encode Talker", making "Dotscaper" unable to be destroyed by that battle, and taking no battle damage from that battle, and adding the attack points of "Speed Mistress, Emion" to "Encode Talker" (2300 to 6100). "Encode Talker" attacks "The Slayer", but Hope activates the effect of "Slayer's Watcher", placing it on the bottom of his deck to negate all battle damage done to Hope this turn. Since a "Slayer" monster was destroyed, both the effects of "Cross Faction Leader: Slayer's Dark Beloved" and "Cross Faction Leader: Cyber Frankenstein Adam" activate, allowing Hope to return both of them to his extra deck to special summon "Cross Faction" link monsters either one link higher or lower then themselves. Hope returns both monsters to special summon "Cross Faction Leader: Master in Hell Fangs" (1500/ Link 1/ ↘️) to the Link zone between himself and Akiza and "Cross Faction Leader: Hell God Glory" (3500/ Link 5/ ⬅️⬆️↗️↘️⬇️) to "Cross Faction Leader: Master in Hell Fangs" link arrow. Playmaker ends his turn.

"A link five link monster!?" Asked Playmaker, shocked. "Yep. You see, while you're busy hacking and being alone in a corner, I'm making the best decks I can" Said Hope. "It's pretty impressive" Said Akiza. "Aw, thanks Akiza!" Declared Hope. "My turn" Said Akiza.

Turn 7: Akiza

Akiza draws. "White Garden Wyvern" attacks "Encode Talker" (Playmaker LP: 1800). The effect of "White Garden Wyvern" activates, since a plant or dragon monster destroyed a monster, giving Akiza's "Thorn Token" an extra 1000 attack points (400 to 1400), and special summoning "Encode Talker" to Playmaker's side of the field, with it permanently losing 1000 attack points (2300 to 1300). "Thorn Token" attacks "Encode Talker" (Playmaker LP: 1700). The effect of "White Garden Wyvern" activates, since a plant or dragon monster destroyed a monster, giving Akiza's "Thorn Token" an extra 1000 attack points (1400 to 2400), and special summoning "Encode Talker" to Playmaker's side of the field, with it permanently losing 1000 attack points (1300 to 300). Akiza ends her turn.

Turn 8: Hope

Hope draws. Hope activates the effect of "The Slayer" (3500/ 2000) in his graveyard, sending a fiend or zombie monster from his deck to the graveyard to special summon it back to his side of the field. Hope sends "Slayer's Beloved" (2500/ 1800) to special summon "The Slayer". Hope activates the effect of "Slayer's Beloved", special summoning "Cross Faction Leader: Slayer's Dark Beloved" (1900/ Link 2/ ↗️↘️) since "Slayer's Beloved" is in the graveyard. Hope activates the effect of "Cross Faction Leader: Slayer's Dark Beloved", paying 500 life points for every player (Hope LP: 1500), and special summoning a "Angel Token" (Light/ Fiend/ LV 8/ 2000/ 100) to everyone's field. Players with "Angel Token" cannot attack while they control a "Angel Token", and can only use "Angel Token" in Fusion, Synchro, XYZ and Link Summons. However, they can use any "Angel Token" on the field. Hope uses "Cross Faction Leader: Master In Hell Fangs" and his, Playmaker's and Akiza's "Angel Token" to Link Summon "Cross Faction Leader: Cyber Frankenstein Adam" (2800/ Link 4/ ⬇️↖️⬆️➡️) to the Link Zone between himself and Akiza. "Cross Faction Leader: Hell God Glory" attacks "Speed Mistress, Emion", with Hope activating the effect of "Cross Faction Leader: Hell God Glory", giving it 100 extra attack points for the total amount of link arrows on the field (3500 to 4900) (Emily LP: 2900). "Cross Faction Leader: Cyber Frankenstein Adam" attacks "Encode Talker" (Playmaker LP: 1200). "The Slayer" attacks "White Garden Wyvern" (Akiza LP: 1400). Hope sets a card. The effect of "Cross Faction Leader: Cyber Frankenstein Adam" activates, giving Hope 300 life points for every Link Arrow on his side of the field (Hope LP: 4800). Hope ends his turn.

"And with a shocker of a turn, Hope has lowered even Emily's life points, but as it is Emily's turn next, maybe she will repay the favour!" Declared the announcer.

Turn 9: Emily

Emily draws. Emily activates the field spell "Master/Mistress Classroom". Once per turn, during the end phase, Emily can add one "Pheonixian Traviler" or one "Chimeraic Warrior", and one monster listed on a "Master" and "Mistress" fusion monster as a fusion material from her deck or graveyard. "Bullet Mistress, Emnetta" attacks "Thorn Token" (Akiza LP: 1300). Emily activates the effect of "Master/Mistress Classroom", adding a "Chimeraic Warrior" and a "Sword Master of Vale- Puppeter" to her hand. Emily ends her turn.

Turn 10: Playmaker

Playmaker draws. Hope activates his facedown "Refresh", returning every card in everyone's hand to the deck, shuffle the decks and allow every player to draw 5 cards, however, a battle cannot be conducted this turn. Playmaker activates the "Recoded Alive" in his graveyard, banishing it to special summon "Decode Talker" (2300/ Link 3/ ↙️⬆️↘️) Playmaker sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 11: Akiza

Akiza draws. Akiza activates "Black Rose Growing", special summoning up to three plant or dragon monsters from her graveyard, but with their effects negated. Akiza special summons "Bloom Synchron" and "White Garden Wyvern". Akiza activates "Scale Wilting", making every plant or dragon monster on the field lose as many levels as Akiza desides. Akiza decides 4. Akiza tunes her level 0 "Bloom Synchron" with her level 4 "White Garden Wyvern" with Emily's level 8 "Angel Token" to synchro summon "Golden Bloom Bahamdia" (4000/ 3800). "Golden Bloom Bahamdia" attacks "Cross Faction Leader: Cyber Frankenstein Adam" (Hope LP: 3600). Akiza sets one card and ends her turn.

Turn 12: Hope

Hope draws. Hope summons "The Slayer's Heart" (300/ 1400). Hope sends "Cross Faction Leader: Slayer's Dark Beloved" and "The Slayer's Heart" to the graveyard to Link summon "Cross Faction Warrior: Fate, The Slayer" (2500/ Link 3/ ↙️⬇️↘️) to the link zone between Hope and Akiza. Hope activates the effect of "Cross Faction Warrior: Fate, The Slayer", since it points to "The Slayer", both cards gain 1000 attack points (2500 to 3500) (3500 to 4500). "The Slayer" attacks "Golden Bloom Bahamdia", with Akiza activating the effect of "Golden Bloom Bahamdia", negating it's own destruction since there is a plant type monster in her graveyard (Akiza LP: 800). "Cross Faction Warrior: Fate, The Slayer" attacks "Bullet Mistress, Emnetta" (Emily LP: 1900). Since "Cross Faction Warrior: Fate, The Slayer" has destroyed a monster, Hope can special summon one link monster in his graveyard to where one of its link arrows points. Hope special summons "Cross Faction Leader: Cyber Frankenstein Adam" to "Cross Faction Warrior: Fate, The Slayer" back left link arrow. "Cross Faction Leader: Hell God Glory" attacks "Decode Talker", with Hope activating the effect of "Cross Faction Leader: Hell God Glory", giving it 100 extra attack points for the total amount of link arrows on the field (3500 to 5000), but Playmaker activates "Logic Bomb", halving the damage done to himself, and inflicting half of it to Hope (Playmaker LP: 0) (Hope LP: 2250) Playmaker comes in fourth. Hope activates "Cross Faction Ritual: Hell Fang's Opening", paying half of his life points (Hope LP: 1125), destroying "The Slayer", and moving "Cross Faction Warrior: Fate, The Slayer" out of the link zone between himself and Akiza to special summon "Cross Faction God: Hell Fang's God, The First Daemon" (?/ Link 7/ ↙️⬇️↘️➡️↗️⬆️↖️) to the link zone between himself and Akiza. The final effects of "Cross Faction Leader: Hell God Glory", "Cross Faction Warrior: Fate, The Slayer" and "Cross Faction Leader: Cyber Frankenstein Adam" activates, allowing Hope to return both of them to his extra deck to special summon "Cross Faction" link monsters either one link higher or lower then themselves. Hope returns all three and special summons "Cross Faction Leader: Cyber Frankenstein Adam", "Cross Faction Leader: Slayer's Dark Arts Magician" (4000/ Link 6/ ↙️⬇️↘️↖️⬆️↗️) and "Cross Faction Leader: Hell God Glory". Hope sets two cards and ends his turn.

Turn 13: Emily

Emily draws. Emily activates "Mistress/ Master Rebuild The Fusion". Hope activates the effect of "Cross Faction Leader: Slayer's Dark Arts Magician", negating the activation of "Mistress/ Master Rebuild The Fusion" and destroying it. Emily banishes the "Mistress/ Master Rebuild The Fusion" from her graveyard to activates it's effect, to special summon three "Master" or "Mistress" monster from her extra deck. Emily special summons "Elemental Mistress, Emrra" (4000/ 2600), "Lightning Mistress, Emven" (3000/ 2450) and "Ascended Mistress, Empra" (4300/ 2000). Hope activates "Void Trap Hole", but Emily activates the effect of the "Pheonixian Traviler" in her hand, negating and adding "Void Trap Hole" to Emily's hand and special summoning itself (3000/ 2500). Emily special summons "Chimeraic Warrior" (3000/ 1250) since she controls "Pheonixian Traviler". Emily activates the second effect of "Chimeraic Warrior", changing its own level and "Phenoixian Traveiler" level to 12. Emily overlays his two level 12 monsters to XYZ summon "Blazing Chimeric Lord, Empe" (5000/ 5000). Emily activates the effect of "Blazing Chimeraic Lord, Empe", banishing "Speed Mistress, Emion" from her graveyard to give "Blazing Chimeraic Lord, Empe" it's attack points (5000 to 8800). "Blazing Chimeraic Lord, Empe" attacks "Golden Bloom Bahamdia", with Akiza activating the third effect of "Golden Bloom Bahamdia", adding 1000 attack points to itself for every Plant monster in her graveyard, and multiplying it's attack points for every dragon type monster in her graveyard (4000 to 10000), but Hope activates the effect of "Cross Faction God: Hell Fang's God, The First Daemon" since it is not battling. It negates the battle, then it gains the total attack points of both the monsters, until the end of Hope's next turn (? to 18800). Emily activates the effect of "Ascended Mistress, Empra", choosing to destroy "Golden Bloom Bahamdia". Akiza choses to destroy "Cross Faction God: Hell Fang's God, The First Daemon", however, it cannot be destroyed since it is co-linked with three "Cross Faction" link monsters. Hope choses to gain 1000 life points (Hope LP: 2125). "Elemental Mistress, Emrra" attacks Akiza directly, but Akiza activates the effect of the "Golden Bloom Bahamdia" in her graveyard, special summoning itself and "White Garden Wyvern" from her graveyard in defence mode, with their effects negated and 0 defence points. "Elemental Mistress, Emrra" attacks "Black Rose Dragon". "Lightning Mistress, Emven" attacks "White Garden Wyvern". "Ascended Mistress, Empra" attacks "Cross Faction Leader: Cyber Frankenstein Adam" (Hope LP: 625). Emily sets a card and ends her turn.

"Emily! You used me against me" Said Hope. "Yeah. I did. I'm such a horrible person, especially compared to the guy who's playing the devil" Said Emily. "And you killed my Bahamdia" Said Akiza. "You had two more dragon, you were fine" Said Emily.

Turn 14: Akiza

Akiza draws. Akiza sets one card and ends her turn.

Turn 15: Hope

Hope draws. "Cross Faction Leader: Slayer's Dark Arts Magician" attacks Akiza directly, but Akiza activates her face down "Ulster Plantation", special summoning a "Ulster Token" (0/ 0/ Plant/ Dark/ Level 12) to her side of the field in attack mode. "Cross Faction Leader: Slayer's Dark Arts Magician" attacks "Ulster Token", but the first and second effects of "Ulster Token" activates, negating it's destruction, and negating any battle damage done to Akiza. Akiza then activates the final effect of "Ulster Token", tributing it to inflict damage to Hope equal to the damage that she would of taken (Hope LP: 0). Hope comes in third.

Turn 16: Emily

Emily draws. "Blazing Chimeraic Lord, Empe" attacks Akiza (Akiza LP: 0). Akiza comes in second. Emily wins.

"And with that, Emily has won against Hope, Akiza and Playmaker! However, there is one more match for today! And it is the last match to the... quarter-finals! Because these guys took up so much time. It is Emily Dual vs Zane Trunsdale! It may be the battle of the fusion archtypes!" Declared the announcer. "Well, Emily. Don't take too long. This should be simple" Said Hope, as he, Akiza and Playmaker left the arena, and Zane entered. "Thanks for making me wait. We were supposed to duel an hour ago" Said Zane. "And we didn't because?" Asked Emily. "Because it was turn 5" Said Zane. "Alright then. Sorry my turn wasn't quicker. I was fusion summoning" Said Emily. "Duel!" Declared the announcer.

Turn 1: Emily

Emily draws. Emily places "The Last Dark Bullet Witch, Bayonetta" (Scale 1) in her left pendulum zone and "The Last Light Bullet Witch, Jeaune" (Scale 10) in her right pendulum zone. Emily pendulum summons "Pheonixian Traviler" (3000/ 2500) and "Chimeraic Warrior" (3000/ 1250). Emily sets one card and ends her turn.

Turn 2: Zane

Zane draws. Zane special summons "Cyber Dragon" (2100/ 1000) since he controls no monsters. Zane activates "Power Bond", fusing the "Cyber Dragon" on his side of the field and the "Cyber Dragon" in his hand to fusion summon "Cyber Twin Dragon" (2800 to 5600/ 2100). "Cyber Twin Dragon" attacks "Pheonixian Traviler", but Emily activates her facedown "The Fantastic Enhancing Bullet Arts of the Bullet Witches", giving all of Emily's monsters 1000 attack points and making them unable to be destroyed by battle (3000 to 4000) (Emily LP: 2400). "Cyber Twin Dragon" attacks "Chimeraic Warrior"(Emily LP: 800). Zane sets two cards. Due to the effect of "Power Bond", Zane takes damage equal to the amount of attack "Cyber Twin Dragon" gained this turn (Zane LP: 1200). Zane ends his turn.

Turn 3: Emily

Emily draws. Emily activates the second effect of "Chimeraic Warrior", changing its own level and "Phenoixian Traveiler" level to 12. Emily overlays his two level 12 monsters to XYZ summon "Blazing Chimeric Lord, Empe" (5000 to 6000/ 5000). Emily activates the final effect of "Blazing Chimeraic Lord, Empe", detaching two overlay units and paying half her life points (Emily LP: 400) to destroy every monster that Zane controls. "Blazing Chimeraic Lord, Empe" attacks Zane (Zane LP: 0). Emily wins.

"And with a commanding presence, Emily wins! Come back tomorrow, where round 2 starts!" Declared the announcer.


	5. Yuri VS Hope! Predaplants VS Halfbodys!

"Welcome back, dueling fans! And we can announce the duelist that have moved to round two! They are Hope Xiao Rose, Yuri, Yami Yugi, Luna, Yugo, Odion, Jaden Yuki, Vetrix, Joey Wheeler, Roman, Akiza Izinski, Weevil Underwood, Astral, Marik Ishtar, Trey, Kite Tenjo, Shark, Emily Dual, Yuto, Quinton, Solomon Muto, Ishizu Ishtar, Seto Kaiba, Mizar, Playmaker, Sora Perse, Bandit Keith, Rio Kastle, Kagemaru, Aporia, Shay Obsidian, Jack Atlas, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Julia Krystel, Moon Shadow, Leo Akaba, Don Thousand, Yubel, Yuma Tsukumo, Yuya Sakaki, Aster Phoenix, Dextra, Sartorius Kumar, Kalin Kessler, Nistro, Alexis Rhodes, Duke Devlin and Aura Sentia. And for today, these second round duels will take place. First up on the menu, it's the Senkou Dueltainer, Hope Xiao Rose taking on one quarter of the Dragon Boys, Duel Academy's number one agent and the fangs of the Dragon, Yuri! Then, for entree, it'll be the Pharaoh with 'no name', Yami Yugi taking on a Signer, the loveable Luna. Now, for main, another quarter of the Dragon Boys, hailing from the Synchro Dimension, the wings of the Dragon, Yugo shall be taking on the tricky trap master, Odion! And finally, for desert, it shall be a duel between the Slifer Slacker, Jaiden Yuki against the Galaxy Eyed Child Man, Vetrix!" Declared the announcer, as the screen showed Hope, Emily, Yuri, Yugo, Yuto and Yuya. "So, you want us to stall our matches?" Asked Yuri. "Yes. Very much so. According to Playmaker, Yuto and Yuya's opponents are Quinton and Yuma Tsukumo, and those matches will happen in three days. Emily and I have come up with a plan" Said Hope. "Is it full proof?" Asked Yugo. "Foolproof" Said Yuto. "Both, actually. It's full and fool proof. While I am dueling Yuri, Emily will find where they are keeping the rewards. During Yugo's duel, Emily should be finding the way into said place. Emily has her duel, then during Yuto's duel, Emily should be looking into how they can promise everything to us. Yuya's duel, Emily is out and nobody is any wiser" Said Hope. "Speaking of, you two should get to dueling" Said Emily. "Yes, we should. Yuri, your sacrifice won't be in vain" Said Hope. "My last sacrifice wasn't, and I won't lose to you" Said Yuri. "Oh no..." Said Yugo.

A few moments later, out on the field

"Ok ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome Hope Xiao Rose and Yuri!" Declared the announcer, as Hope and Yuri walked to the middle of the arena. "Emily, you searching?" Asked Hope, as he gave Yuri his deck, and Yuri gave Hope his deck. "I'm searching... now" Said Emily, as she walked out of the Viewing Room, and down the hallway. Hope and Yuri then began shuffling their opponents deck. "I guess this is a different deck then you used yesterday" Said Yuri. "Well, I don't want to be predictable. Then I'd be boring" Said Hope, as they stopped shuffling, and handed each other their decks. Hope and Yuri then took a few steps backwards. "Let's duel!" Declared Hope and Yuri.

Turn 1: Yuri

Yuri draws. Yuri activates the continuous spell "Predaponics", allowing him to summon a level 4 or lower "Predaplant" monster from his hand or graveyard. Yuri activates "Polymerization", fusing the "Predaplant Banksiogre" and the "Predaplant Flytrap" in his hand to fusion summon "Predaplant Chimerafflesia" (2500/ 2000). Yuri ends his turn.

Turn 2: Hope

Hope draws. Hope activates the field spell "Pandora's Box". Hope uses the first effect of "Pandora's Box", adding one random "Halfbody" card from his deck to his hand. Hope activates the second effect of "Pandora's Box", allowing him to special summon a "Halfbody" monster from his hand, but it's effects are negated. Hope special summon the "Bahamet Halfbody O" (0/0) from his hand. Hope activates the continuous spell "Trial Fusion", allowing Hope to fusion summon a "Trial Form" from his extra deck, using two "Halfbody" cards on Hope's side of the field and in his hand once per turn. Hope uses "Trial Fusion" to fuse "Bahamet Halfbody O" and "Tank Halfbody I" to fusion summon "Trial Form" (2500/ 1700) in attack mode. The first effect of "Trial Form" activates, allowing it to gain the effects of the two "Halfbody" monsters used to fusion summon it. "Trial Form" attacks "Predaplant Chimerafflesia", with "Trial Form" using its second effect to not be destroyed by that battle. Hope ends his turn.

"Em, found anything yet?" Asked Hope. "Well, I saw a rat. Some slime. Molding Buster Blader card signed by Yugi Moto. And part of this wall looks broken. In other words, I'm having no luck" Said Emily. "Well, I guess it's turn 3 then" Said Hope.

Turn 3: Yuri

Yuri draws. Yuri uses "Predaponics" to special summon the "Predaplant Flytrap" in his graveyard. Yuri activates "Imperfect Bonding", allowing him to fusion summon a monster from his extra deck so long as one of the monsters used to fusion summon is an appropriate material, but it's effects are negated and it cannot attack the turn it is summoned. Yuri fuses the "Predaplant Flytrap" on his side of the field with the "Armageddon Knight" in his hand to fusion summon "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" (2800/2000). Yuri sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 4: Hope

Hope draws. Hope uses the final effect of "Pandora's Box", returning "Trial Form" to the extra deck and adding "Bahamet Halfbody O" and "Tank Halfbody I" to his hand from his graveyard. Hope uses the first effect of "Pandora's Box", adding one random "Halfbody" card from his deck to his hand. Hope activates "Polymerization", fusing the "Kaizoku Halfbody O" and the "Densha Halfbody I" in his hand to fusion summon "Best Match: Punctual Rebel" (2950/ 1800). Yuri activates his facedown "PredaPosion", and targets "Best Match: Punctual Rebel". "Best Match: Punctual Rebel" cannot attack, and it's attack points are divided by the amount of "Predaplant" cards in Yuri's graveyard (2950 to 983/ 1800). Hope activates the first effect of "Best Match: Punctual Rebel", equipping it with a "Kaizoku Hashyar" in his deck. Hope uses "Kaizoku Hashyar" to destroy "PredaPosion", but "PredaPosion" banishes the "Predaplant Banksiogre" to prevent its destruction (983 to 1475/ 1800). Hope sets a card and ends his turn.

Emily snuck around a corner, ending up outside of the arena, looking out to the nearby hotel and a small shed. "Curious. I never noticed that before" Said Emily, as she walked towards the shed.

Turn 5: Yuri

Yuri draws. "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" attacks "Best Match: Punctual Rebel" (Hope LP: 2725). Since a monster equiped with "PredaPosion" was removed from the field, it is automatically reset face down. Yuri ends his turn.

Turn 6: Hope

Hope draws. Hope activates the final effect of the "Best Match: Punctual Rebel" in his graveyard, returning four cards in his graveyard to his deck and then drawing two cards. Hope returns "Best Match: Punctual Rebel", "Kaizoku Halfbody O", "Kaizoku Hashyar" and "Densha Halfbody I". Hope uses the first effect of "Pandora's Box", adding one random "Halfbody" card from his deck to his hand. Hope uses "Trial Fusion" to fuse "Leech Halfbody O" and "Cannon Halfbody I" to fusion summon "Trial Form" (2500/ 1700) in attack mode, also using its first effect. Hope ends his turn.

Turn 7: Yuri

Yuri draws. Yuri sets two cards. Yuri activates his facedown "PredaPosion", and targets "Trial Form". "Trial Form" cannot attack, and it's attack points are divided by the amount of "Predaplant" cards in Yuri's graveyard (2500 to 1250/ 1800). "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" attacks "Trial Form", but Hope activates his facedown "Match Swap", returning "Trial Form" and one of the "Halfbody" monsters used to summon it, and sending a different "Halfbody" to his graveyard from his deck, hand or field, then special summoning a "Trial Form" or "Best Match" from his extra deck with summoning conditions involving the two "Halfbody". Hope returns "Trial Form" and "Cannon Halfbody I" and sends "Gemutepu Halfbody I", special summoning "Best Match: Tricking Parasite" (100/ 100). Since a monster equiped with "PredaPosion" was removed from the field, it is automatically reset face down. "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" attacks "Best Match: Tricking Parasite", but Hope activates the effect of "Best Match: Tricking Parasite", negating the attack and gaining attack points equal to the attack of "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" (100 to 2900/ 100). Yuri uses "Predaponics" to special summon "Predaplant Flytrap" from his graveyard. Yuri sets two cards and ends his turn.

Emily opened the door on the shed, and looked inside. "A whole bunch of boxes? Each are labeled. Emily, Hope, Yugi Moto, Kaiba, Aura Sentia, Playmaker, Astral, even the eliminated have boxes. And... that card. Lancaster: Rubycorn" Said Emily. "Like my collection?" Asked a voice, as Emily turned around to see a man in a flamboyant suit. "Who are you?" Asked Emily. "I'm Rob. Rob Cirun. I'm the one who put this all together. What are you doing out of the arena, and in here no less?" Asked Rob. "What's in all these boxes?" Asked Emily. "Bombs" Said Rob.

Turn 8: Hope

Hope draws. Hope tributes "Trial Fusion" to activate the continuous spell card "Match Formula: m1V1 + m2V2 = (m1 +m2)Vf", changing "Best Match: Tricking Parasite" effect to make it permanently gain attack points equal to the opponents attack points, and trap cards cannot be activated during the attack. "Best Match: Tricking Parasite" attacks "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon", but Yuri activates "Super Polymerization", fusing "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" and "Predaplant Flytrap" to fusion summon "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" (3300/ 2500). "Best Match: Tricking Parasite" attacks "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" (2900 to 6200/ 2500) (Yuri LP: 1100). Yuri activates the second effect of "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon", destroying all other monsters on the field. Since "Best Match: Tricking Parasite" was destroyed, "Match Formula: m1V1 + m2V2 = (m1 +m2)Vf" is placed on the bottom of Hope's deck, and "Trial Fusion" is placed back on Hope's side of the field. Hope activates the final effect of the "Best Match: Tricking Parasite" in his graveyard, returning three cards in his graveyard to his deck and then drawing one card. Hope returns "Best Match: Tricking Parasite", "Gemutepu Halfbody I" and "Leech Halfbody O". Hope activates "Formulaic Reload", allowing Hope to return as many "Halfbody" monster in his hand to his deck, then add two "Halfbody" monsters to his hand. Hope returns "Peacock Halfbody O" and then "Dragon Halfbody OCZ" and adds "Pheonix Halfbody O" and "Robot Halfbody I" to his hand. Hope sets a card and ends his turn.

"Bombs!?" Asked Emily. "No. They are the rewards for the winners of my little tournament. And, unfortunately, I must move you along out of here. Seeing rewards at this point in the tournament isn't a welcome thing, even if you can't actually see them" Said Rob, before he pointed a cane at Emily, witch glowed brightly to blind Emily. Emily blinked several times before she regained her sight, but she was sitting in front of a TV. "And Ladies and Gentlemen, that is the game! Hope has beaten Yuri by 175 life points, by stealing Yuri's Starving Venom Wing Dragon, and attack Yuri with it and Best Match Immortal Weapon! That was an entertaining duel, verifying Hope's status as Senkou no Dueltainer!" Declared the Announcer. "How?... How did I get here?" Asked Emily. "You walked in here" Said Shay Obsidian. "Oh, hey Shay" Said Emily. "Hello. You walked in here, babbling about 'bombs' and a mission" Said Shay. "Bombs? Mission? No, I couldn't be. I'm not trying to blow this place up, am I?" Asked Emily. "I don't believe so, and I don't hope so" Said Shay. "Who's up next?" Asked Emily. "Yami Yugi and Luna" Said Shay. "Lovely. I figure that Yugi will win" Said Emily. "Luna was in the Deck Room earlier. She seemed confident. Not even I am confident about dueling The King of Games" Said Shay. "Yami is a big teddy bear. Unless you happen to remember his... earlier games. Also, Deck Room?" Asked Emily. "Down the hall, go up the stairs on the left and it's the door in front of you. Only four people can be in their at a time. It allows you to change out cards you have for different cards that you own, look up cards in the game and make up to 3 new cards for your deck every visit. Not that anyone uses that. Except Chumley, maybe" Said Shay. "Ok, thanks Shay!" Shouted Emily, before she ran out of the room. "... Oooookay, then" Said Shay.

Meanwhile, in the Arena

Hope left the centre of the and walked down a corridor, before bumping into Rob Cirun, knocking them both over. "Ow... Oh, sorry sir" Said Hope, as he stood up and helped Rob Cirun up. "It's ok, Hope. Now, care to tell me what Emily was doing in the shed outside?" Asked Rob. "... There's a shed outside? And what did you do to Emily?" Asked Hope. "She's in the arena. I left her with Shay" Said Rob. "Well, that's nice. Any other reason you want to talk to me?" Asked Hope. "What if I told you, that I can make you decide the fate of the next three duels?" Asked Rob. "What?" Asked Hope. "You, Hope Xiao Rose, can pick the winners of todays other duels" Said Rob. "How?" Asked Hope. "Come with me" Said Rob, as he walked away, followed by Hope.

Meanwhile, in the Deck Room

"Ok, search Lancaster: Rubycorn" Said Emily, as a screen in front of her searched Lancaster: Rubycorn. "Alright. Level 2, Dark, Beast-Warrior, 300 attack, 500 defence, and effect. This card cannot be tributed by your opponent to summon a monster. Up to three times per duel, you can return a card in your spell and trap zone to your deck to negate an opponent's card effect, and then add every other copy of that card in your deck or graveyard, and your opponent's hand, deck, extra deck, graveyard and banished zone to your hand. Once per turn, you can activate a card that has a monster in its text by returning this card to your hand. If this card is removed from your side of the field by its own effect 5 times, special summon one card from your extra deck that has 4000 or more attack and defence points, ignoring the summoning conditions" Said Emily, as she left the Deck Room. "Hello" Said Akiza. "Oh, hi Akiza. You know that reward card? The first Yu-Gi-Oh card ever made? I think it's a dud. A trick. A fakery" Said Emily. "How so?" Asked Akiza. "Well, first of all, it's effect is very modern for the first card ever made. Second of all, the first card ever made has an effect. Third, it talks about the extra deck. I don't even think the first pack of Yu-Gi-Oh had a fusion monster, let alone one with 4000 attack and defence. I think, while it may be a Yu-Gi-Oh card, it's not the first one" Said Emily. "Yeah. We know. Are you ok?" Asked Akiza. "What do you mean, you know?" Asked Emily. "It was never called the first card. It was called a powerful card" Said Akiza.

Meanwhile, in a room on the top floor of the arena

"This is the control room" Said Rob, as he and Hope entered a empty room, with a arrow pointed at a wall, with the names Yami and Luna on the wall in sliding panels. "Control room? I expected more people in here for an control room" Said Hope. "Now, I'm going to stand outside this room. Push the button in the middle of the names to confirm your choices. Only do the next three matchs" Said Rob. "How does this machine work?" Asked Hope. "It drags the timeline where said person won to us" Said Rob as he exited, closing the door behind him. After ten minutes, Hope knocked on the door. Rob then entered the room, and looked at the wall behind the arrow. "Huh. So that's your choice? Interesting. I'll accept this" Said Rob, as Hope and Rob looked out a window, and down at Luna and Yami Yugi.

Turn 1: Luna

Luna draws. Luna activates the field spell "Tuning Forest", and activates it's first effect by paying 900 life points (Luna LP: 3100), special summoning a "Tune LV3 Token" (Light/LV3/Beast/Tuner/0/0) in defence mode. Luna normal summons "Sunlight Unicorn" (1800/ 1000), and tunes "Tune LV3 Token" with "Sunlight Unicorn" to Synchro Summon "Ancient Fairy Dragon" (2100/ 3000) in defence mode. The final effect of "Tuning Forest" activates, returning itself to the hand since a synchro monster was synchro summoned. Luna activates "Ancient Forest". Luna uses the second effect of "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to destroy "Ancient Forest", gain 1000 life points (Luna LP: 4100) and add "Dragon Ravine" to her hand. Luna sets one card and ends her turn.


	6. The Ability to Control Fate

Turn 2: Yami Yugi

Atem draws. Atem normal summons "Chocolate Magician Girl" (1600/1000). Atem activates the effect of "Chocolate Magician Girl", discarding the "Dark Magician Girl" in his hand to draw one card. Atem sets two cards and ends his turn.

Turn 3: Luna

Luna draws. Luna activates "Tuning Forest", and activates it's first effect by paying 600 life points (Luna LP: 3500), special summoning a "Tune LV2 Token" (Light/LV2/Beast/Tuner/0/0) in defence mode. Luna activates the quickplay spell card "Mystical Space Typhoon", destroying Atem's centre facedown card, witch was "Mirror Force Launcher". Atem activates the second effect of "Mirror Force Launcher", setting it and a "Mirror Force" from his deck to his side of the field. Luna tunes her level 2 "Tune LV Token" with her level 7 "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to synchro summon "Ancient Fairy Tale Dragon" (2500/ 3500) in defence mode. The final effect of "Tuning Forest" activates, returning itself to the hand since a synchro monster was synchro summoned. Luna activates the first effect of "Ancient Fairy Tale Dragon", banishing "Ancient Forest" from her graveyard to switch "Chocolate Magician Girl" to defence mode and gain life points equal to the difference in defence between the two monsters (Luna LP: 6000). Luna ends her turn.

Turn 4: Yami Yugi

Atem draws. Atem normal summons "Magician's Robe" (700/2000). Atem activates the effect of "Chocolate Magician Girl", discarding the "Summoner Monk" in his hand to draw one card. Atem activates the continuous spell card "Inverse Attack". Now, the person who would take battle damage in a battle is the person who wouldn't. "Magician's Robe" attacks "Ancient Fairy Tale Dragon" (Luna LP: 3200). Luna activates the final effect of "Ancient Fairy Tale Dragon", making it so she cannot take anymore damage this turn. Atem sets one care and ends his turn.

"Liking the duel so far?" Asked Rob, watching the duel with Hope in a private part of the arena. "We know how it will end. It's not as interesting as you think" Said Hope. "Ha. Aren't you married?" Asked Rob. "Yes. I am. Second time. Married to a superhero now" Said Hope. "And the first?" Asked Rob. "Goddess. Also powerful. Might have a type for powerful women. Next marriage will be a bloody Valkirye" Said Hope. "And what if you knew how that relationship would go, and you could change it, when and however?" Asked Rob.

Turn 5: Luna

Luna draws. Luna activates her facedown continuous trap card "Scaring on Ancient Legacy", destroying Atem's "Inverse Attack", "Chocolate Magician Girl" and Atem's facedown "Mirror Force Launcher". None of this three cards that were destroyed can be removed from the graveyard until "Scaring on Ancient Legacy" is destroyed. Luna activates the spell card "Shard of Duality", allowing her to reveal the top card of her deck, and either banish it or add it to her hand. The top card of her deck is "Call of Ancient Legacy", and Luna adds it to her hand. Luna activates the spell card "Call of Ancient Legacy", taking the "Magician's Robe" from Atem's side of the field and making it a tuner monster. Luna tunes the level 2 "Magician's Robe" with her level 9 "Ancient Fairy Tale Dragon" to synchro summon "Ancient Fairy Grimm Dragon" (3000/4000) in attack mode. Luna activates the first effect of "Ancient Fairy Grimm Dragon", allowing Luna to declare one feild spell card, and "Ancient Fairy Grimm Dragon" gains the effects of that field spell card until the end of her next turn. Luna declares "Orichalcos Tritos". "Ancient Fairy Grimm Dragon" attacks Yugi directly (Yugi LP: 1000). During Luna's end phase, Luna choses not to pay 2000 life points to keep "Scaring on Ancient Legacy" on her side of the field. Luna sets one card and ends her turn.

"What do you mean, change it when and however?" Asked Hope. "The machine. It gives you manual control of the future, manual control over fate itself!" Declared Rob. "Oh, yeah. That. That thing. I figured it wasn't just made to make your own outcome to a duel" Said Hope. "So, what's say Hope? Take it for yourself?" Asked Rob. "Tempting..." Said Hope.

Turn 6: Yami Yugi

Atem draws. Atem activates "Polymerization", fusing the "Dark Magician" in his hand with the "Buster Blader" in his hand to fusion summon "Dark Paladin" (2900 to 4400/2400). "Dark Paladin" attacks "Ancient Fairy Grimm Dragon", but Luna activates her facedown "Hyping Force", doubling "Dark Paladin" attack points (4400 to 8800/2400) but "Dark Paladin" cannot attack, and Atem cannot summon a monster with less attack points then the attack points that "Dark Paladin" had before it was targeted by "Hyping Force". Atem ends his turn. During the end phase, "Hyping Force" gains a Hyping Counter. If "Hyping Force" gains 3 Hyping Counters, Luna wins the duel, but if it is destroyed before then, Atem wins the duel.

Turn 7: Luna

Luna draws. Luna activates the field spell "Hyping Flowsion", doubling the amount of Hyping Counters that are put on "Hyping" cards, also they cannot win the duel in Atem's favour if they are destroyed. Luna ends her turn.

Turn 8: Yami Yugi

Atem draws. Atem activates "Magicalize Fusion", fusing his face up "Dark Paladin" and the "Dark Magician", "Chocolate Magician Girl", "Dark Magician Girl" and "Summoner Monk" in his graveyard to fusion summon "Quintet Magician" (4500/4000). Since "Quintet Magician" was made by using 5 different Spellcasters, all cards on Luna's side of the field are destroyed. "Quintet Magician" attacks Luna directly (Luna LP: 0). Atem wins

"But I don't accept the ability to change other people's future. I cannot and will not accept the ability to control fate" Said Hope, as he left the room he and Rob were in. "And as soon as Yami and Luna leave the field, it seems that Yugo and Odion has taken it! Looks like this match takes place right now!" Declared the announcer. "I'll start this duel, and get far enough to duel Master Marik!" Declared Odion. "Well, you'll have to go through me first!" Declared Yugo. "Duel!" Declared Odion and Yugo.

Turn 1: Odion

Odion draws. Odion sets 5 cards and ends his turn.

"Woah. Did you just end up drawing traps or something? I'd recommend shuffling your deck a little buddy" Said Yugo. "My deck is full of deception and trickery. You cannot stop me" Said Odion.

Turn 2: Yugo

Yugo draws. Yugo special summons "Speedroid Terrortop" (1200/ 600) via its first effect and adds "Speedroid Taketomborg" to his hand via its second effect. Yugo special summons "Speedroid Taketomborg" (600/ 1200) via its first effect. "Speedroid Terrortop" attacks Odion directly, but Odion activates "Zero Gravity", changing all face up monsters positions on the field. Yugo sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 3: Odion

Odion draws. Odion activates his facedown "Trapper's Cycalation". Once per turn, Odion can return all facedown trap cards on his side of the field and draw an equal amount of cards. Odion returns 3 cards, and draws three. Odion activates the continuous trap card "Trap Zone" from his hand by paying 2000 life points (Odion LP: 2000). Now, Odion can use Trap Cards in his monter zones, where they are treated as level 3 monsters with 600 attack and defence points, however they can only be face up as monsters. Odion normal summons "Trap Zone Knight" (1800/ 100), activating it's effect since "Trap Zone" is on the field, moving "Trapper's Cycalation" to the monster zone. Odion sends "Trap Zone Knight" and "Trapper's Cycalation" to the graveyard to link summon "Trap Zone Sol" (1700/ LINK-2/ ↘️↖️). Odion activates the first effect of "Trap Zone Sol", returning "Trapper's Cycalation" to Odion's side of the field, witch Odion places in the monster zone that "Trap Zone Sol" points to. Odion sends "Trap Zone Sol" and "Trapper's Cycalation" to the graveyard to link summon "Trap Zone Luna" (1700/ LINK-2/ ↙️↗️). Odion activates the first effect of "Trap Zone Luna", special summoning "Trap Zone Sol" to any empty Link Zone on the field. Since Odion controls both "Trap Zone Sol" and "Trap Zone Luna", Yugo can only special summon monsters in one monster zone that Odion chooses. Odion chooses the monster zone in the middle of Yugo's side of the field. Odion sets a card and ends his turn.

Turn 4: Yugo

Yugo draws. Yugo normal summons "Speedroid Red Eyed Dice" (100/ 100). Yugo tunes his level one "Speedroid Red Eyed Dice" with his level three "Speedroid Terrortop" and his level three "Speedroid Taketomborg" to synchro summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" (2500/ 2000). Since Yugo special summoned a monster to a zone that both "Trap Zone Sol" and "Trap Zone Luna" point to, Odion activates the second effects of both "Trap Zone Sol" and "Trap Zone Luna", with "Trap Zone Sol" making "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" lose 1000 attack and defence points, while "Trap Zone Luna" making Yugo lose 500 life points for every 500 attack points "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" it is above "Trap Zone Luna", however Yugo activates the effect of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" on "Trap Zone Sol" (2500 to 4200) (Yugo LP: 1500). "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" attacks "Trap Zone Luna", but Odion activates his face down "Negate Attack", negating "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" attack and ending the battle phase. Yugo ends his turn.

"Wow, you are good. Say, did you make those Link Monsters?" Asked Yugo. "Yes. They are the first steps to your defeat, and will allow me to duel Merik!" Declared Odion.

Turn 5: Odion

Odion draws. Odion uses the second effect of "Trap Zone" to move it to the monster zone as a monster with 2000 attack and 100 defence points. Odion sends his face up "Trap Zone", "Trap Zone Sol" and "Trap Zone Luna" to the graveyard to link summon "Oscura Luz, Trap Zone's Eclipsar" (3050/ LINK-4/ ↘️↙️↖️↗️). The first effect of "Oscura Luz, Trap Zone's Eclipsar" activates, setting two random traps from Odion's deck to the field that can be activated this turn, with the random traps being "Ultimate Providence" and "Chambers Of The King". Odion activates the second effect of "Oscura Luz, Trap Zone's Eclipsar", returning all trap cards in his graveyard to his deck and drawing one card. Since Odion returned trap cards to his deck, Odion activates his facedown "Chambers of the King", special summoning one "Mystical Beast of Serket" (2500/ 2000) from his hand. "Chambers of the King" is treated as "Temple of the King" while Odion controls "Mystical Beast of Serket". "Oscura Luz, Trap Zone's Eclipsar" attacks "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" (Yugo LP: 950). "Mystical Beast of Serket" attacks Yugo directly, but Yugo activates "Dice Roll Battle", discarding "Speedroid Clear White Dice" and tuning the level two "Speedroid Clear White Dice" and the level one "Speedroid Red Eyed Dice" with his level seven "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" to double tuning synchro summon "Illustrious Wings Synchro Dragon" (3500/ 2800). Since "Illustrious Wings Synchro Dragon" was special summoned to a zone that "Oscura Luz, Trap Zone's Eclipsar" is pointed to, Odion activates the final effect of "Oscura Luz, Trap Zone's Eclipsar", destroying "Illustrious Wings Synchro Dragon" and inflicting 1000 damage on Yugo, but Yugo activates the first effect of "Illustrious Wings Synchro Dragon", negating the effects of "Oscura Luz, Trap Zone's Eclipsar" and making its attack points 0, but Odion activates his facedown "Ultimate Providence", discarding "Moja", but Yugo activates the second effect of "Illustrious Wings Synchro Dragon", negating the effects of all other cards in the chain, destroying them and gaining 1000 attack and defence points for all cards negated (3500 to 5500/ 2800 to 4800) until the end of the turn. Odion ends his turn.

Turn 6: Yugo

Yugo draws. Yugo activates the spell card "Dice Revision", but then activates "Illustrious Wings Synchro Dragon" second effect, negating the effects of all other cards in the chain, destroying them and gaining 1000 attack and defence points for all cards negated (3500 to 4500/ 2800 to 3800) until the end of the turn. "Illustrious Wings Synchro Dragon" attacks "Mystical Beast of Serket", with "Illustrious Wings Synchro Dragon" activating it's final effect, gaining double the attack points of "Mystical Beast of Serket", since it's level is lower then "Illustrious Wings Synchro Dragon" and it is not a Synchro monster (4500 to 9500) (Odion LP: 0). Yugo wins.

"And with that, the game between Yugo and Odion is over and... Wait! Jaiden Yuki and Vetrix are already here. I guess that duel starts right now!" Declared the announcer. "Duel!" Declared Jaiden and Vetrix.

Turn 1: Vetrix

Vetrix draws. Vetrix activates the spell card "Hand Destruction", making both players send two cards from there hand to the graveyard and then draw two cards. Vetrix sends "Heraldic Beast Unicorn" and "Heraldic Beast Eale", while Jaiden sends "Elemental Hero Shadow Mist" and "Elemental Hero Clayman". Jaiden activates the final effect of "Elemental Hero Shadow Mist", adding "Elemental Hero Ocean" to his hand. Vetrix activates "Advanced Hearldery Art", special summoning "Heraldic Beast Unicorn" and "Heraldic Beast Eale", and overlaying the two level 4 monsters to XYZ Summon "Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage" (2400/ 1800) in attack mode. Vetrix sets a card and ends his turn.

Turn 2: Jaiden

Jaiden draws. Jaiden activates the spell card "Polymerization", fusing the "Elemental Hero Ocean" and "Elemental Hero Woodsman" in his hand to fusion summon "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" (2500/ 2000). Jaiden activates the spell card "Fusion Recovery", returning "Polymerization" and "Elemental Hero Ocean" to his hand. Jaiden activates the spell card "Polymerization", fusing the "Elemental Hero Wildheart" and the "Elemental Hero Avain" in his hand to fusion summon "Elemental Hero Wild Wingman" (1900/ 2300). Jaiden activates the effect of "Elemental Hero Wild Wingman", discarding one card to destroy Vetrix's facedown card. "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" attacks "Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage", but Vetrix activates "Rank-Up Magic Number Shift" in his graveyard, paying 1000 life points (Vetrix LP: 3000) and returning "Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage" to the extra deck to special summon "Number 69: Heraldry Crest" with "Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage" XYZ Material and then rank up "Number 69: Heraldry Crest" to Chaos XYZ Summon "Number C69: Heraldry Crest of Horror" in attack mode. Jaiden sets two cards and ends his turn.

Turn 3: Vetrix

Vetrix draws. "Number C69: Heraldry Crest of Horror" attacks "Elemental Hero Wild Wingman" (Jaiden LP: 1900). Jaiden activates his facedown trap card "Hero Signel", special summoning "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/ 1200) from his deck. Vetrix sets a card and ends his turn.

Turn 4: Jaiden

Jaiden draws. Jaiden normal summons "Elemental Hero Lady Heat" (1300/ 1000). Jaiden overlays his two level 4 monsters to XYZ summon "Elemental Hero Railway Knighter" (1900/ 2500) in defence mode. Jaiden activates the second effect of "Elemental Hero Railway Knighter", since Vetrix has more cards in his hand, Jaiden converts "Number C69: Heraldry Crest of Horror" into its Overlay Unit, however Vetrix activates his facedown "Breakthrough Skill", negating the effects of "Elemental Hero Railway Knighter". Jaiden activates his facedown spell card "Rank Magic Heroic Maskraid", detaching all of "Elemental Hero Railway Knighter" XYZ Material and using it to Rank Down XYZ Summon "Masked Hero Yubel Core" (2000/ 0), then attach all face up fusion monsters on the field to it as XYZ Material. Jaiden activates the first effect of "Masked Hero C Core", special summoning up to three "HERO" fusion monsters from his extra deck or graveyard, but they cannot attack, be tributed and will be destroyed during the end phase. Jaiden special summons "Elemental Hero Wild Wingman" from his graveyard and "Elemental Hero Mudballman" (1900/ 3000) from his extra deck. Jaiden activates the second effect of "Masked Hero Yubel Core", dividing the attack points of all monsters Vetrix controls by all "HERO" fusion monsters Jaiden controls (4000 to 1333) and negating there effects if he has three or more. Jaiden activates the final effect of "Masked Hero Yubel Core", detaching one overlay unit and destroying all fusion monsters on his side of the field, and "Masked Hero Yubel Core" gains the attack points of those monsters (2000 to 3900 to 5800 to 8300). "Masked Hero Yubel Core" attacks "Number C69: Heraldry Crest of Horror" (Vetrix LP: 0). Jaiden Wins.

"Well, so much for Vetrix" Said Hope. "Yeah. I thought he'd last longer" Said Akiza. "Oh well. He would have been a particularly tough opponent" Said Emily. "Now, about that time line machine. What was it?" Asked Emily. "It apparently had the ability to bring timelines to us, like the Farronsblade I made, and the legends unfortunately broke. I wanted to see if it was real, so I pulled a timeline where Yugo won his duel to us. He said that he never once summoned Illustrious Wings Synchro Dragon before. He did today. I think that machine is a genuine thing" Said Hope.


	7. 3 on 3

"It's day 5 in the Kaiba Grand Prix, and we're going to start off with a bang! It's the team of Hope, Emily and Yubel vs Nistro, Dextra and Solomon Muto! Afterward are the next four rounds! Akiza Izinski vs Weevil Underwood! Astral vs Marik Ishtar! Trey vs Kite Tenjo and finally, Shark vs Emily Dual! Hope you're ready duel fans! It's gonna be an action packed dueling day!" Declared the announcer, as Hope and Emily walked past a speaker. "Well, I guess you have two duels today. Congratulations" Said Hope. "Thanks. I hope I can make it to the next round" Said Emily. "You will. Duelist with a Perfect Record, aren't you?" Asked Hope. "Regularly. Paints a target though" Said Emily. "And I'll be the one to beat you" Said Hope. "Potentially. I am your teacher" Said Emily. "Didn't teach me everything" Said Hope. "Majority" Said Emily. "Minority" Said Hope. "We should head to the arena guys" Said Yubel, as she walked past them. "I agree with her" Said Hope, as he and Emily followed Yubel out into the arena, witch they moved onto the left side of, as Nistro, Dextra and Solomon put themselves on the right side of. "Introducing the duelists and the decks they are using! He may be bright, but he'll take your lights out using his α/β/φ/Σ/Ω deck, Senkou no Dueltainer, Hope Xiao Rose! As the perfect duelist, winning will come naturally! The Duelist with the Perfect Record, using a Tempered Deck, Emily Dual! A devil with dueling passion, welcome the Deamon Duelist, Yubel, using a deck revolving all around her! This man is hot blooded with a blazing soul! It's the High Power Fighter, Nistro with his heavy hitting Heroic Challanger deck! Next up, she is a calculating mastermind. It's the Whirlwind, Dextra, using Butterspys! And finally, it's the grandpa of the King of Games, wielding an Historics Deck, welcome the Completely Flawless Explorer, Solomon Muto!" Declared the Announcer, to a plethora of cheers. "Didn't think there actually was a crowd" Said Hope. "We're being holographicly broadcasted into every major arena in the seven Yugioh Dimensions" Said Emily. "Makes sense. But when we summon monsters and stuff, wouldn't that be a hologram of a hologram?" Asked Hope. "Yes" Said Emily. "Starting player is Hope! The turn order will be Hope, Solomon, Yubel, Nistro, Emily and finally, Dextra! If a player is eliminated, the next player on that persons team will take that turn! This game ends when all three on one team are eliminated!" Declared the announcer. "Let's duel!" Declared Hope and Solomon.

Turn 1: Hope

Hope draws. Hope normal summons "Φ Werewolf" (1600/ 800). Since Hope controls a "Φ" monster, Hope discards "β Priest" to special summon "Φ Eagle" (0/ 2000) to his side of the field in defence mode. Hope activates the effect of "β Titan" in his graveyard, returning it to his deck to add a "β", "Σ" or "α" monster to his hand. Hope adds "Σ Assassin" to his hand. Hope tunes his level 3 "Φ Eagle" with his level 3 "Φ Werewolf" to Synchro Summon "Φlack Φume" (2100/ 400). Hope activates the first effect of "Φlack Φume", special summoning "Φ Eagle" and "Φ Werewolf" from his graveyard and treating them as "Ω" monsters instead of "Φ" monsters. Hope overlays his level 3 "Ω Eagle" and his level 3 "Ω Werewolf" to XYZ Summon "Omnus Ω" (2400/ 1000). Hope sets two cards and ends his turn.

Turn 2: Solomon

Solomon draws. Solomon activates the field spell "Alexandria". Now, Solomon can put one History Counter on any card on the field once per turn. If a card has three History Counters on it, it is returned to the bottom of the deck. Solomon puts a History Counter on "Alexandria". Solomon sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 3: Yubel

Yubel draws. Yubel activates the quickplay spell card "Fires of Doomsday", special summoning two "Doomsday Token" (Fiend/ Dark/ LV 1/ 0/ 0) in defence mode. Solomon activates his facedown "There Can Only Be One", allowing players to control only one monster of each type while it is face up on the field. As Yubel controls a warrior (Φlack Φume), a fairy (Omnus Ω) and two fiends (2 Doomsday Tokens), Yubel destroys the "Doomsday Token" on the right. Yubel activates the second effect of "Omnus Ω", detaching one overlay unit to special summon a "Ω Wing Token" (Winged Beast/ Light/ LV 3/ 0/ 0) in defence mode. Yubel activates "Black Cloud Ritual", using "Doomsday Token" and "Ω Wing Token" to Ritual Summon "Knight of Supreme King" (1900/ 300). "Knight of Supreme King" attacks Nistro (Nistro LP: 2100). Yubel ends her turn.

Turn 4: Nistro

Nistro draws. Nistro special summons "Heroic Challenger- Assault Halberd" (1800/ 200) due to its effect. Nistro normal summons "Heroic Challenger- Extra Sword" (1000/ 1000). Nistro overlays his two level four monsters to XYZ Summon "Heroic Champion- Gundiva" (2100 to 3100/ 1800). "Heroic Champion- Gundiva" attacks "Knight of Supreme King", but Hope activates his facedown "φΩ Line", negating the attack and destroying all other spell and trap cards on the field. Since "Alexandria" has a History Counter on it, it cannot be destroyed by card effects activated during its controller or team's turn, so only "There Can Only Be One" and Hope's facedown card, "Σ, α and β Correlation". Nistro sets two cards and ends his turn.

Turn 5: Emily

Emily draws. Emily normal summons "Maiden of Darkness" (1600/ 0), and special summons "Light Maiden" (1600/ 0) from her hand due to its first effect. Emily activates the final effect of "Light Maiden", doubling it's level (3 to 6). "Maiden of Darkness" effect activates, doubling it's level and adding one level to it and "Light Maiden" (3 to 6 to 7) (6 to 7). Emily overlays her two level 7 monsters to XYZ Summon "Tempered Tousai" (3000/ 1700). Emily activates the first effect of "Tempered Tousai", adding "Whirlwind of Darkness" and "Light Whirlwind" to her hand. Emily activates the second effect of "Tempered Tousai", detaching one overlay unit to special summon one LIGHT and one DARK monster from her hand. Emily special summons "Light Whirlwind" (0/ 0) and "Whirlwind of Darkness" (0/ 0) from her hand. Emily activates the effects of both "Light Whirlwind" and "Whirlwind of Darkness", making them both level 5. Emily overlays her two level 5 monsters to XYZ Summon "Tempered X: Gun" (300/ 2400). "Tempered Tousai" attacks "Heroic Champion- Gundiva", using the first effect of "Tempered X: Gun" to detach one overlay unit and half the original attack points of "Heroic Champion- Gundiva" (3100 to 2050/ 1800) (Nistro LP: 1150). Emily activates the second effect of "Tempered X: Gun", returning it to the extra deck and special summoning "Tempered X: Slash" (2400/ 300), with the same material "Tempered X: Gun" had. "Tempered X: Slash" attacks Solomon directly, but Solomon activates the effect of "Historical Lord" (2700/ 1000) in his hand, special summoning it and "Historical Warrior #1" (1700/ 700) from his hand and ending the battle phase. Emily ends her turn.

Turn 6: Dextra

Dextra draws. Dextra activates "Dance of The Butterspy", special summoning "Morpho Butterspy" (1200/1600) and "Swallowtail Butterspy" (1800/1200) from her hand in Attack Position. She then overlays "Morpho Butterspy" and "Swallowtail Butterspy" in order to XYZ Summon "Photon Papilloperative" (2100/1800) in Attack Position. Dextra then activates "Elimigate", "Butterfly Charm" and "Butterfly Swarm", with Dextra paying 2000 Life Points in order to activate the third card (Dextra LP: 2000). Due to the effect of "Butterfly Charm", Hope, Emily and Yubel must attack whenever able. If any face-up monsters he controls do not attack, they are destroyed during his End Phase. Due to the effect of "Elimigate", if a non "Assassin" monster attacks, the attack is negated and the attacking monster is destroyed. Due to the effect of "Butterfly Swarm", players take 1500 damage each time a monster they control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Dextra ends her turn.

Turn 7: Hope

Hope draws. Hope activates the effect of the "Σ, α and β Correlation" in his graveyard, banishing it and paying 1000 life points (Hope LP: 3000) to special summon "Σ Scrollsmen" (1600/ 1000), "α Excaliber" (1000/ 500) and "β Pheonix" (2000/ 0) from his deck. Hope activates the second effect of "Φlack Φume", targeting "β Pheonix" so now all of Hope's monsters are treated as "β" monsters. Hope sends "β Pheonix", "β Excaliber" and "β Scrollsmen" to the graveyard to Link Summon "β Drive Fenix" (2200/ LINK-3/ ⬇️⬅️↖️). Hope activates the effect of "β Drive Fenix", since it is pointing to a "β" monster (Omnus β), destroying Dextra's "Butterfly Swarm" and "Butterfly Charm". Hope sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 8: Solomon

Solomon draws. Solomon activates the effect of "Historical Warrior #1", destroying Hope's "βlack βume" and "Omnus β". Solomon puts a History Counter on "β Drive Fenix". Solomon normal summons "Historical Monk" (0/ 1800). Solomon activates the effect of "Historical Monk", placing two more History Counters on "β Drive Fenix", and it is destroyed due to the effects of "Alexandria". "Historical Lord" attacks Hope directly (Hope LP: 1300). Since Hope has taken battle damage, and has one "β" (β Drive Fenix), "Ω" (Omnis Ω), "α" (α Excaliber), "φ" (φlack φume) and "Σ" (Σ Assassin) monster in his graveyard, Hope activates his facedown "Grand Correlation of Cross Breakforce". Now, once per turn, he can use any "β", "Ω", "α", "φ" and "Σ" monsters in his graveyard to Fusion, Synchro, XYZ or Link Summon by banishing them, but if those monsters are destroyed, Hope takes 1000 damage. Hope banishes "α Excalibur" and "β Pheonix" to Fusion Summon "αscalion, β Phenoix Warrior" (2400/ 2000). Solomon ends his turn.

Turn 9: Yubel

Yubel draws. Yubel activates the effect of her "Knight of Supreme King", tributing it to special summon "Dark HERO Supreme King Handmaiden" (0/ 0) from her deck in defence mode. Yubel activates the effect of "Dark HERO Supreme King Handmaiden", tributing it to special summon "Yubel" (0/ 0) from her deck. Yubel sets one card and ends her turn.

Turn 10: Nistro

Nistro draws. Nistro ends his turn.

Turn 11: Emily

Emily draws. Emily activates the first effect of "Tempered X: Slash", detaching one overlay unit to destroy "Elimigate" and deal 500 damage to Dextra (Dextra LP: 3500). Emily activates the spell card "Summon Dice", paying 1000 life points (Emily LP: 3000), to roll a dice, and getting an effect depending on her roll. Emily rolls a three, so she special summons "β Drive Fenix" from her graveyard. "Tempered X: Slash" attacks "Historical Warrior #1". "Tempered Tousai" attacks "Historical Lord" (Solomon LP: 3700) "β Drive Fenix" attacks "Historical Monk" (Solomon LP: 1500). Emily sets two cards and ends her turn.

Turn 12: Dextra

Dextra draws. Dextra sets one card and ends her turn.

Turn 13: Hope

Hope draws. "αscalion, β Phenoix Warrior" attacks Nistro directly (Nistro LP: 0). Nistro is eliminated. Hope activates the spell card "Five Faction Fusion", allowing him to return all "α", "β", "Ω", "Σ" and "φ" monsters that are banished and on the field to his deck, and banish up to five monsters from his deck, one of each type, and fusion summon a fusion monster from Hope's Extra Deck. Hope fuses "α Pandora", "β Titan", "Ω Magician", "Σ Pirate" and "φ Lion" to fusion summon "ΣαurΩn, φion Lord β" (4000/ 3500). Hope activates the first effect of "ΣαurΩn, φion Lord β", halving every player's life points (Hope LP: 650) (Solomon LP: 750) (Yubel LP: 2000) (Dextra LP: 2000) (Emily LP: 2000). Hope banishes the "Five Faction Fusion" in his graveyard to add "Five Faction Tuneing" to his hand. Hope activates the spell card "Five Faction Tuning", allowing him to return all "α", "β", "Ω", "Σ" and "φ" monsters that are banished to his deck and banish up to five monsters from his deck, one of each type, and Synchro Summon a synchro monster from Hope's Extra Deck. Hope tunes level 3 "φ Eagle", level 6 "Ω Unicorn" and the level 1 "α Tomb" to Synchro Summon the level 10 "Ωmn φghter αlucard" (3850/ 3850). Hope activates the effect of "Ωmn φghter αlucard", allowing Hope to gain 1000 life points, and dealing 1000 damage to Solomon (Hope LP: 1650) (Solomon LP: 0). Solomon is eliminated. Hope banishes the "Five Faction Tuneing" in his graveyard to add "Five Faction Circuit" to his hand. Hope activates "Five Faction Circuit", allowing him to return all "α", "β", "Ω", "Σ" and "φ" monsters that are banished to his deck and banish up to five monsters from his deck, one of each type, and Link Summon a link monster from Hope's Extra Deck. Hope banishes "β Genbu" and "Σ Pirate" to Link Summon "Σ/β Shape Mime" (1800/ LINK- 2/ ↙️⬇️). Hope activates the first effect of "Σ/β Shape Mime", activating the first effects of all monsters it points to (Hope LP: 650 to 325 to 1325) (Yubel LP: 2000 to 1000) (Emily LP: 2000 to 1000) (Dextra LP: 2000 to 1000 to 0). Dextra is eliminated, Hope, Yubel and Emily win.

"And your winners are Hope, Emily and Yubel!" Declared the announcer. "Not fair... he used cheap cards..." Said Dextra. "And they'll be nerfed when they come out" Said Hope. "Onto the duels for today! First for today is... Akiza Izinski vs Weevil Underwood!" Declared the announcer. "Hope you win, Akiza" Said Hope. "Have any use for Emily, Hope? I want a more... private meeting with her" Said Yubel, as Hope, Emily and Yubel walked to an exit. "Nani?" Asked Emily. "I don't use Emily in the first place" Said Hope. "Yes you do!" Shouted Emily. "I beg somedays" Said Hope. "Thanks for the help" Said Emily. "You're welcome" Said Hope, as he sat down in front of a TV, and Yubel dragged Emily away. "Hope Emily will be ok" Said Weevil, as he walked past Hope. "I'd save that for yourself. You are facing Akiza, the Black Rose" Said Hope. "Bugs eat plants. And Timelords" Said Weevil. "Yeah. How did you beat Z-one?" Asked Hope. "That's my trick. And only my trick" Said Weevil, as he left for the arena.


	8. Weevil and the Parasites

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next match may just be an instant classic. It's the eternal struggle between bugs and blooms, headed by the plant user Akiza Inizski, and the bug boy Weevil Underwood!" Declared the announcer, as Akiza and Weevil both walked into the centre of the arena from opposite sides of the arena. "So fair, Akiza has won her round one match against Dennis McField. As for Weevil, he won his round one match against Z-One, to the shock of most of the crowd!" Declared the announcer. "So, Akiza. Would you like to start the duel a loser or react to me and still be a loser?" Asked Weevil. "Well, I might as well react to you and show you how the game is played" Said Akiza. "Duel!" Declared the announcer.

Turn 1: Weevil

Weevil draws. Weevil sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 2: Akiza

Akiza draws. Akiza activates the spell card "Blooming Draw", allowing her to return all plant monsters in her hand to her deck, shuffle it and draw the same amount of cards returned plus 1. Akiza returns 5 cards, and draws six. Akiza normal summons "Bloom Sorcerer" (800/ 800). Since Akiza controls a tuner monster, Akiza special summons "Synchro Gardna" (0/ 2000). Akiza tunes the level 2 "Bloom Sorcerer" with the level 5 "Synchro Gardna" to synchro summon "Black Rose Dragon" (2400/ 2000). Weevil activates his set card "Fiendish Chain", targeting "Black Rose Dragon". Akiza sets one card and ends her turn.

Turn 3: Weevil

Weevil draws. Weevil normal summons "Parasite Provider" (100/ 2000). Weevil activates the first effect of "Parasite Provider", selecting all copies of one "Parasite" in his deck, and adding them face up to Akiza's deck, before shuffling her deck. Weevil adds three copies of "Parasite Pester" to Akiza's deck. Weevil sets two cards. During the end phase, Weevil activates the final effect of "Parasite Provider", milling the top three cards of Akiza's Deck, witch were "Lonefire Blossem", "Copy Plant" and "Urgent Tuneing".

"He's playing a whole new strategy!" Declared Hope. "Yeah. It's not summon Perfectly Ultimate Moth, defend, win. It's the parasites now" Said Emily. "Yeah... took him long enough" Said Hope. "I know" Said Emily.

Turn 4: Akiza

Akiza draws. Since Akiza drew "Parasite Pester" (500/ 500), Akiza special summons it to her side of the field. Since Akiza controls "Parasite Pester", she cannot normal summon a tuner monster. Akiza normal summons "Lord Posion" (1500/ 1000). "Lord Posion" attacks "Parasite Provider", but Weevil activates "No Entry!", switching all attack position monsters to defence mode. Akiza sets one card and ends her turn.

Turn 5: Weevil

Weevil draws. Since there is a faceup "Parasite" monster on both sides of the field, Weevil special summons two "Parasite Papilloma" (2400/ 1000) to his side of the field. Weevil overlays his two level 6 "Parasite Papilloma" to XYZ summon "Parasite Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" (3000/ 2400). The first effect of "Parasite Perfectly Ultimate Greatest Moth" activates, with it gaining 500 attack points for every "Parasite" on the field (3000 to 4500/ 2400). "Parasite Perfectly Ultimate Greatest Moth" attacks "Black Rose Dragon", but Akiza activates "De-Synchro", returning "Black Rose Dragon" to the extra deck and special summoning "Bloom Sorcerer" and "Synchro Gardna". "Parasite Perfectly Ultimate Greatest Moth" attacks "Synchro Gardna", but Akiza activates "Illusion Destruction", flipping "Parasite Perfectly Ultimate Greatest Moth" facedown. Weevil ends his turn.

Turn 6: Akiza

Akiza draws. Weevil activates "Low Synchro Blocker", preventing Akiza from synchro summoning using tuner monsters under level 4 for the rest of the turn. Akiza activates the final effect of "Synchro Gardna", discarding the "Twilight Rose Knight" in her hand to make "Synchro Gardna" a tuner monster. Akita tunes the level 5 "Synchro Gardna" with the level 1 "Parasite Pester" to synchro summon "Splendid Rose" (2200/ 2000). Since "Parasite Pester" was used in a synchro summon its second effect activates, making "Splendid Rose" attack points 0. Akiza sets two cards and ends her turn.

"Well well well. How the mighty fall" Said Weevil. "You think that I've lost? I think I've barely begun" Said Akiza. "She's confident in her abilities. You think she maybe has a counter?" Asked Emily. "Akiza? Well, it is most likely" Said Hope.

Turn 7: Weevil

Weevil draws. Weevil flip summons "Parasite Perfectly Ultimate Greatest Moth". The first effect of "Parasite Perfectly Ultimate Greatest Moth" activates, with it gaining 500 attack points for every "Parasite" on the field (3000 to 4000/ 2400). Weevil activates the equip spell card "Solitary Sword of Poison", equipping it onto "Parasite Perfectly Ultimate Greatest Moth". "Parasite Perfectly Ultimate Greatest Moth" attacks "Lord Posion" (4000 to 7000/ 2400 to 4800), but Akiza activates "Crossrose", making both players take all damage from the battle (Akiza LP: 0) (Weevil LP: 0). The duel ends in a tie.

"Ah... Ladies and Gentlemen, it appears that this duel has ended in a tie!" Declared the announcer. "A tie?" Asked Akiza and Weevil. "Yes, a tie. Witch means the tie protocol is in effect. Later in the round, Akiza and Weevil will have to duel another opponent! Akiza will duel Sartorius Kumer! And Weevil will have to duel Doctor Vellen Crowler! But, as for right now? It's a duel between Shark and Emily Dual!" Declared the announcer. "Hope you win" Said Hope. "Yeah, I hope so as well" Said Emily, as she left the room she and Hope were in.


	9. Lord of 100

Emily and Shark walk into the centre of the Arena, stoping in their designated zones. "Shark. Still causing trouble for Yuma?" Asked Emily. Shark activates his duel disk. "Or is this the Barian inside?" Asked Emily, as she activated her dueldisk. "You figure it out" Said Shark. "Duel!" Declared Emily and Shark.

Turn 1: Shark

Shark draws. Shark normal summons "Dive Krill" (0/ 1000). Shark activates the effect of "Dive Krill", special summoning a different "Dive" Monster from his deck. Shark special summons "Dive Plankton" (0/ 1000). Shark overlays his two level 2 monsters to XYZ Summon "Over 100 Library" (1000/ 300). Shark activates the first effect of "Over 100 Library", special summoning it's overlay units to the field and placing itself in the field spell zone. Shark ends his turn.

Turn 2: Emily

Emily draws. Emily normal summons "Time Streamer - Life Crosser" (1500/ 2000). Emily activates the spell card "Time Streamer Access", discarding one card and special summoning "Time Streamer- Specter Reverse" (2100/ 1900). "Time Streamer - Life Crosser" attacks "Dive Plankton", but Shark activates the second effect of "Over 100 Library", negating the attack and special summoning "Number 101: Silent Honners Ark" (2100/ 1000), with "Dive Plankton" and "Dive Krill" becoming it's overlay units. Emily sets two cards, and then ends her turn.

Turn 3: Shark

Shark draws. Shark activates the spell card "Rank Up Magic Barian's Force", ranking up "Number 101: Silent Honners Ark" into "Number C101: Silent Honners Dark" (2800/ 1000). Shark activates the first effect of "Number C101: Silent Honners Dark", targeting "Time Streamer- Specter Reverse", but Emily discards "Effect Veiler" to negate the effects of "Number C101: Silent Honners Dark". "Number C101: Silent Honners Dark" attacks "Time Streamer- Life Crosser" (Emily LP: 2700). Emily activates the effect of "Time Streamer- Life Crosser", paying 1000 life points (Emily LP: 1700), special summoning it back to the field, then gaining life points equal to "Time Streamer- Specter Reverse" attack points (Emily LP: 3800). Shark sets a card and ends his turn.

Turn 4: Emily

Emily draws. Emily activates her facedown trap card "Time Specter- Loop Pheonix", summoning the trap card as a trap monster (Warrior/Fire/LV8/3000/2500), with its effect treating it as "Pheonixion Traviler". During her standby phase, Emily activates the second effect of "Time Streamer- Specter Reverse", drawing a card since she drew a spell card during her last turn. Emily activates the spell card "Mystical Space Typhoon", targeting "Over 100 Library" however, Shark activates the third effect of "Over 100 Library", removing it from his field zone and putting it in his monster zone. "Time Specter- Loop Pheonix" attacks "Over 100 Library" (Shark LP: 2000) Shark activates the final effect of "Over 100 Library", special summoning a "Number 10X" monster from his extra deck. Shark special summons "Number 10X: Phantom Bari Emperor" (Link 1/ 0/⬇️). "Time Streamer- Specter Reverse" attacks "Number 10X: Phantom Bari Emperor", but Shark activates the first effect of "Number 10X: Phantom Bari Emperor", negating the attack. "Time Streamer- Life Crosser" attacks "Number 10X: Phantom Bari Emperor", but Shark activates the first effect of "Number 10X: Phantom Bari Emperor", negating the attack. Emily sets one card and then ends her turn.

"So, Shark. Also deciding to use link monsters. It's like Playmaker started a trend" Said Emily. "Maybe. But I'll be more powerful then he is" Said Shark.

Turn 5: Shark

Shark draws. Shark activates the second effect of "Number 10X: Phantom Bari Emperor", since it's effect was activated twice last turn, special summoning a XYZ "Number 10X" from his extra deck or graveyard that's number is 102 or higher up to 107. Shark special summons "Number 107: Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon" (3000/ 2500). "Number 107: Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon" attacks "Time Streamer- Specter Reverse", but Emily activates her facedown trap card "Time Streamer- Life Rush", redirecting the attack to "Time Streamer- Life Crosser" and doubling it's attack (3000/ 2000). Emily activates the effect of "Time Streamer- Life Crosser", paying 1000 life points (Emily LP: 2800), special summoning it back to the field, then gaining life points equal to "Time Streamer- Specter Reverse" attack points (Emily LP: 4900). "Number C101: Silent Honners Dark" attacks "Time Streamer- Specter Reverse" (Emily LP: 4200). Shark activates the final effect of "Number 10X: Phantom Bari Emperor", since an opponent's monster was destroyed by battle, halving Emily's life points (Emily LP: 2100). Shark uses "Number 107: Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon" to Link Summon "Number 10X: Phantom Bari Emperor" (Link 1/ 0/⬇️). Shark activates the spell card "Linking Polymer", fusing his two "Number 10X: Phantom Bari Emperor" to Link Fusion summon "Number C10X: Barian King Thousand" (1000/ Link- 2/ ⬆️⬇️). Shark ends his turn.

Turn 6: Emily

Emily draws. Emily activates "Polymerization", fusing "Time Streamer- Loop Pheonix" and "Time Streamer- Life Crosser" to fusion summon "Life Master, Hople" (2800/ 2500). Emily activates the second effect of "Life Master, Hople", returning "Time Streamer- Specter Reverse" from her graveyard to her hand, then special summoning it to her side of the field. Emily equips "Time Streamer- Specter Reverse" with the spell card "Time Streamer- Rift Breakdown". "Life Master, Hople" attacks "Number C101: Silent Honners Dark". Shark activates the effect of "Number C101: Silent Honners Dark", but Emily activates the effect of "Time Streamer- Rift Breakdown" and then "Life Master, Hople". "Life Master, Hople" special summons itself and "Time Streamer- Specter Reverse" from the graveyard. "Time Streamer- Rift Breakdown" negates the effect of monsters who would special summon themselves from the graveyard for the rest of the turn, except "Time Streamer" monsters with less then 2000 attack points. "Time Streamer- Specter Reverse" attacks "Number C10X: Barian King Thousand" (Shark LP: 900). Shark activates the second effect of "Number C10X: Barian King Thousand" since it was attacked, special summoning "Number 107: Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon" from his graveyard and ranking it up into "Number C107: Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon" (4500/ 3000). Emily activates the quickplay spell card "Time Streamer- Combine Line", fusing "Chimeraic Warrior", "Time Streamer- Specter Reverse" and "Life Master, Hople" to fusion summon "Time Lord Stream- Hurricane Access Future" (?/ 4000). "Time Lord Stream- Hurricane Access Future" attack points are how many turns the duel has played for x1000 (6000/ 4000). Shark attempts to activate the first effect of "Number C107: Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon", but Emily activates the second effect of "Time Lord Stream- Hurricane Access Future", reducing the turn count by 2 (4000/ 4000) and negating the effect of "Number C107: Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon", and destroying him. "Time Lord Stream- Hurricane Access Future" attacks "Number C10X: Barian King Thousand" (Shark LP: 0) Emily wins.

"And with a killer combination, Emily Dual wins!" Declared the announcer. "Yeah!" Declared Hope and Akiza from backstage. Emily then closed her duel disk and walked away. "Well, next up for the day are very exiting duels! It's..." Said the announcer.

A few hours later

"... Seto Kaiba's victory over Mizar with Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Burst Stream of Destruction! Also moving on in today's events are Yuto and Solomon Muto" Declared the announcer, as Emily and Hope gathered in Hope's room. "So, what did you learn about the prizes?" Asked Hope. "Prizes? What prizes? Asked Emily. "The prizes that we get for winning" Said Hope. "I don't know of any prizes" Said Emily. "However, sports fans, we're going to have a midnight duel, a duel by darklight! It will be Emily Dual and Hope Xiao Rose VS our gracious patron, Rob Cirun and myself, Amadeus L. Daenom" Declared the announcer. "Wow! We have to dual him?" Asked Hope. "Well, I guess we should do as we are told" Said Emily, as they left Hope's room, running into Akiza. "Akiza" Said Hope. "Your name wasn't called. Why'd you come out?" Asked Emily. "Well, it's you and Emily dueling, I'm pretty sure everyone is going to the stadium" Said Akiza. "Well, we don't want to disappoint our fans" Said Hope. "Or lack therefore" Said Emily. "Don't be depressed" Said Hope.

A few minutes later, in the duel arena

"Well, I guess we have no introductions. Let's duel!" Declared Hope. "The turn order is this! Me, Emily, Amadeus, Hope" Said Rob.

Turn 1: Rob

Rob draws. Rob sets one monster and ends his turn.

Turn 2: Emily

Emily draws. Emily activates the spell "Companion Ninja Arts: Spell Shadow Retrieval", adding one "Companion Ninja" Monster and Trap card from her deck, but not being able to activate any cards for the rest of the main phase, or summon monster level 5 or higher. Emily adds "Sky Companion Ninja Lion Castle" and "Companion Ninja Arts: Soaring Deathblow Flow" to her hand. Emily sets one card and ends her turn.

Turn 3: The Announcer

The announcer draws. The announcer sets one monster and ends his turn.

"They don't seem all that good, Em. Maybe we should go easy on them" Said Hope. "I'd have to agree, we appear to already have a advantage" Said Emily. "We also have been only had one turn each. Maybe during the next turn we will lose everything" Said Hope.

Turn 4: Hope

Hope draws. Hope normal summons "Piller of Fire" (0/ 2000). Hope activates the first effect of "Piller of Fire", tributing it to special summon "Fireizer" (3000/ 3000). Hope activates the final effect of "Fireizer", adding "Piller of Time" to his hand. Hope sets two cards and ends his turn.

Meanwhile, the machine in the control room pointed to a image of Rob and the Announcer standing over the bodies of Hope and Emily, who looked frail and lifeless, with the bodies of Akiza, Sora Perse, Jack Atlas and Playmaker looking the same and surrounding the scene.


	10. Fate in Our Stars

Turn 5: Rob

Rob draws. Rob flip summons "Deamon Jar" (500/ 500). The flip effect of "Deamon Jar" activates, allowing Rob to add one Dark Fiend monster to his hand that is level 5 or higher. Rob adds "Deamon King Höllenfeuer" to his hand. Rob sets his pendulum scale with "Deamon Prince Folter" (LPS: 7) and "Deamon Prince Qual" (RPS: 13). Rob pendulum summons the level 12 "Deamon King Höllenfeuer" (4000/ 1800). Rob activates the pendulum effect of "Deamon Prince Qual", adding two more copies of "Deamon King Höllenfeuer" to his hand. The effect of "Deamon Prince Folter" activates, returning "Deamon King Höllenfeuer" to his hand since there are a total of three copies of it in his hand and on his field combined. Rob sets two cards and ends his turn.

"Interesting. He summoned what could be his most powerful monster and just returned it to his hand. Why would he do that?" Asked Hope. "Maybe he needs them in his hand for something" Said Emily.

Turn 6: Emily

Emily draws. Emily normal summons "Companion Ninja Shinobi" (1800/ 1200). "Companion Ninja Shinobi" attacks the announcer's set monster, witch was "Angel Jar". The flip effect of "Angel Jar" activates, allowing Rob to add one Light Fairy monster to his hand that is level 5 or higher. The announcer adds "Angel Queen Shúmǎi" to his hand. Emily activates the spell card "Companion Ninja Arts: Come From Hiding", special summoning 4 other "Companion Ninja" from her deck, but she cannot summon any other "Companion Ninja" for the rest of her turn. Emily special summons "Companion Ninja Drago", "Companion Ninja Dump", "Companion Ninja Wolf" and "Companion Ninja Train" (All 1800/ 1200). Emily ends her turn.

"I'm sensing a faint smell of set up, Emily" Said Hope. "You're right, Hope" Said Emily. "Well, I was wondering when you two would be clued into our plot" Said Rob. "It's not that hard. Matching deck, a future manipulation device, Emily's seeming memory loss. Would it be that you've absorbed the dueling prowess of the losers?" Asked Hope. "No, but we will be taking yours" Said Rob. "And here I was hoping for a fair fight. But, I guess it can't be" Said Hope.

Turn 7: The Announcer.

The Announcer draws. The Announcer sets his pendulum scale with "Angel Princess Xiào Shēng" (LPS: 4) and "Angel Princess Wūtuōbāng" (RPS: 13). The Announcer pendulum summons the level 12 "Angel Queen Shúmǎi" (2500/ 4000). The Announcer activates the first effect of "Angel Queen Shúmǎi", decreasing its level by two to special summon a "Shúmǎi Token" (Fairy/Light/Leval 2/ 600/ 600) to Hope's side of the field. This token cannot be destroyed by battle, and Hope cannot go into his main phase during his next turn. The announcer sets two cards and ends his turn.

Turn 8: Hope

Hope draws. At the start of the battle phase, Hope activates his face down "Izer Flare", sending a "Izer" from his deck to the graveyard to deal 1000 damage to both Rob and the Announcer (Rob and Announcer LP: 3000), then "Fireizer" gains 2000 attack points (5000/ 3000) until the end of the battle phase. The announcer activates the second effect of "Angel Queen Shúmǎi", dealing 600 damage to Hope (Hope LP: 3400), and "Angel Queen Shúmǎi" gains the same amount of defence (2500/ 4600). The pendulum effects of both "Angel Princess Xiào Shēng" and "Angel Princess Wūtuōbāng" activate, giving the announcer 600 life points each (The Announcer LP: 4200). "Fireizer" attacks "Angel Queen Shúmǎi", but the announcer activates the third effect of "Angel Queen Shúmǎi", negating the attack since the opposing monster has less then 500 more attack points then her defence points. From his hand, Hope sends "TimeLiner" to the graveyard, and every player gets to rolls a dice. The person who rolls the highest immediately gets to start there turn, and when they end there turn, it returns to where the turn was. Hope and Emily roll a 1. The Announcer rolls a 4. Rob rolls a 6.

Turn 9: Rob

Rob draws. Rob pendulum summons three copies of the level 12 "Deamon King Höllenfeuer" (4000/ 1800). Rob activates "Devil Fusion", fusing his three "Deamon King Höllenfeuer" to fusion summon "Depths of Dark Deamon Lord Todesherr" (6000/ 2800). Rob activates the effect of "Depths of Dark Deamon Overlord Todesherr", special summoning the three "Deamon King Höllenfeuer" back from his graveyard. Rob overlays two of his level 12 "Deamon King Höllenfeuer" to XYZ Summon "Deep Darkness Deamon Lord Wütender Herr" (4500/ 2450). Rob activates the effect of "Deep Darkness Deamon Lord Wütender Herr", special summoning "Deamon Prince Folter" (2100/ 900) and "Deamon Prince Qual" (2500/ 100) from his pendulum zones. Rob sends "Deamon King Höllenfeuer", "Deamon Prince Folter" and "Deamon Prince Qual" to his graveyard to Link summon "Dark Deamon Lord Hölle Herr" (Link-3/ 3500/ ↙️↘️⬆️). All monsters that "Dark Deamon Lord Hölle Herr" point to ("Depths of Dark Deamon Lord Todesherr", "Deep Darkness Deamon Lord Wütender Herr" and "Companion Ninja Wolf") cannot be destroyed by battle, also if they are a dark monster, their effects cannot be negated and their effects become "Once per turn: Target one card your opponent controls, add it to your hand". "Depths of Dark Deamon Lord Todesherr" attacks "Fireizer", but Emily activates her face down "Magical Cylinder". The Announcer attempts to activate his facedown "Angel's Compromise", but Hope activates his facedown "Izer Return", allowing Hope to return the "Timeizer" in his graveyard to his deck and draw two cards. The announcer does not chain "Angel's Compromise" to "Izer Return", so the chain continues (Rob LP: 0). Rob is eliminated.

"What? What the hell happened!?" Asked the announcer. "Technical term? He lost the duel, and left you all in your lonesome. It's two on one, and back to my turn" Said Hope. "But if it goes back to where you were during your turn, you'd be forced to end it due to my tokens" Said the announcer. "Well, that may be true. Or maybe it's not. You don't even know what I have" Said Hope. "I know what you have! No chance to stop me!" Shouted the announcer. "Dude. Go. It's your turn" Said Hope. "... what?" Asked the announcer.

Turn 9: The Announcer

The announcer draws. The announcer activates the spell card "Monster Reborn", special summoning "Deamon King Höllenfeuer" from Rob's graveyard. The announcer overlays his two level twelve monsters to XYZ summon "Astral Monarch Shishi Shiva" (5000/ 5000). The first effect of "Astral Monarch Shishi Shiva" activates, merging all graveyards into one universal graveyard. The announcer activates the second effect of "Astral Monarch Shishi Shiva", detaching one overlay unit to special summon "Dark Deamon Lord Hölle Herr" from his graveyard. "Dark Deamon Lord Hölle Herr" attacks "Fireizer" (Hope LP: 2900). "Astral Monarch Shishi Shiva" attacks "Companion Ninja Wolf" (Emily LP: 800). The announcer sets one card and ends his turn.

"Well, Emily. It's your turn if you feel like an immediate comeback" Said Hope. "I'll make an attempt" Said Emily.

Turn 10: Emily

Emily draws. The third effect of "Astral Monarch Shishi Shiva" activates, allowing the announcer too special summon one "Deamon Lord" or "Angel Queen" monster from his extra deck. The announcer special summons "Holy Angel Queen Shèngguāng" (Link-3/ 3500/ ↗️⬅️⬇️). Emily activates the spell card "Companion Ninja Arts- Extreme Flare Change", returning all other "Companion Ninja" monsters to her deck and special summon "Intense Heat Throwing Star Combination Intense Heat Great King" (4200/ 3000). "Intense Heat Throwing Star Combination Intense Heat Great King" attacks "Dark Deamon Lord Hölle Herr", but the announcer activates his face down "Quick Link", using "Holy Angel Queen Shèngguāng" and "Dark Deamon Lord Hölle Herr" to link summon "Astral Monarch Kame Titan" (Link-6/ 5000/ ⬆️↗️↙️⬅️↘️⬇️) The announcer activates the first effect of "Astral Monarch Kame Titan", adding "Astral Fusion" to his hand by returning all other cards in hand to his deck, but the announcer cannot draw for the rest of the duel during his draw phase. Emily sets three cards and ends her turn.

Turn 11: The Announcer

The announcer activates "Astral Fusion", fusing "Astral Monarch Kame Titan" and "Astral Monarch Shishi Shiva" to fusion summon "Astral Universe Monarach Ningen Bahamet" (10,000/ 10,000).

"What the hell!? 10,000 attack and defence?" Asked Hope. "Yes! An monster above all else! Perfect, invincible... me" Said the Announcer and Rob, combining into a tall grey Deamon with spots seemingly made of metal. "And what fresh hell are you from?" Asked Emily. "We are the Rubicon, and we will take the power of all duelists from all dimensions. Even the people you've taught" Said Rubicon.

Turn 11 Continued: Rubicon

Rubicon activates the first effect of "Astral Universe Monarach Ningen Bahamet", returning all other cards on the field, in the hand, banished zone or graveyard to the deck, then all players draw 5 cards. Rubicon activates the second effect of "Astral Universe Monarach Ningen Bahamet", banishing all cards in his opponents hand, then they lose 500 life points for every spell or trap card they lose (Hope LP: 400). Rubicon activates the third effect of "Astral Universe Monarach Ningen Bahamet", returning all cards in the banished zone to the hand, and halving his opponents life points (Hope LP: 200) (Emily LP: 400). Since Rubicon has activated three effects of "Astral Universe Monarach Ningen Bahamet", he must end his turn.


	11. Rubicon

"So, to recap Em! We are down 600 to 4200, he had a monster with 10,000 attack points, and we collectively have next to nothing to defend ourselves" Said Hope. "Yeah, even worse is the fact that we might not even get anything to defend ourselves with. Unless we get lucky" Said Emily. "Amazing. Next to no possibility of victory against a mad man who'll practically end the practice by himself. It's like it's Easter" Said Hope. "Still. We've been in worse" Said Emily.

Turn 12: Hope

Hope draws. Hope activates the effect of "Banish Shine" in his banished zone, placing it face down in his spell and trap zone. Hope sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 13: Rubicon

Rubicon activates the 9th effect of "Astral Universe Monarach Ningen Bahamet", destroying all facedown cards on the field, but Hope activates his facedown "Kirafuda Draw". Hope can now declare one card in his deck, then draw one card. If Hope draws the card he declared, Hope can declare an extra card and draw one card. If Hope can do this three times, he can negate all the effects of "Astral Universe Monarach Ningen Bahamet". Hope declares "Timeizer" and draws "Timeizer". Hope declares "Bottomless Trap Hole" and draws "Bottomless Trap Hole". Hope declares "But The Earth Refused to Die", and draws "008 Tornado". Rubicon ends his turn.

Turn 14: Emily

Emily draws. Emily ends her turn.

Turn 15: Rubicon

Rubicon activates the 5th effect of "Astral Universe Monarach Ningen Bahamet", allowing himself to draw two cards. Rubicon sets two cards and ends his turn.

Turn 16: Hope

Hope draws. Hope normal summons "Piller of Blade" (0/ 2000). Hope activates the effect of "Piller of Blade", tributing it to special summon "Bladeizer" (3000/ 3000). Hope activates the spell card "Double Summon", allowing him to normal summon once again. Hope normal summons "Piller of Magnetic" (0/ 2000). Hope activates the effect of "Piller of Magnetic, tributing it to special summon "Magneticizer" (3000/ 3000). Hope Contact Fuses "Bladeizer" and "Magneticizer" to fusion summon "Magnetic Bladeizer" (3500/ 3500). Hope activates the effect of "Magnetic Bladeizer", switching it's attack and defence with "Astral Universe Monarach Ningen Bahamet" since "Astral Universe Monarach Ningen Bahamet" is a higher level then "Magnetic Bladeizer" (10,000/ 10,000) (3500/ 3500). "Magnetic Bladeizer" attacks "Astral Universe Monarach Ningen Bahamet", but Rubicon activates the final effect of "Astral Universe Monarach Ningen Bahamet", negating the attack. Rubicon then activates his facedown "Astral Ningen", making Hope's life points 1000 (Hope LP: 1000) but if he cannot draw a warrior or spellcaster monster during his next turn, he loses 1000 life points. Hope sets three cards and ends his turn.

Turn 17: Rubicon

Rubicon activates his facedown "Plentiful Shackles". Now, each Duelist's life points will half during the end phase of the turn. If a duelist has less then 200 life points, they will have their life points drop to zero. Rubicon activates the 7th effect of "Astral Universe Monarach Ningen Bahamet", gaining 3000 life points (Rubicon LP: 7200). Rubicon ends his turn (Rubicon LP: 3600).

Turn 18: Emily

Emily draws. Emily activates "Companion Ninja Arts: Free Flow Drift", allowing Emily to return three cards in her hand to her deck to special summon one "Throwing Star Combination" card from her extra deck. Emily returns "Companion Ninja Arts: Pearcing Deluxe Cross", "Surfer Companion Ninja" and "Companion Ninja Train" to special summon "Bison Change BisonKing Drago" (3000/ 650). Emily sets two cards and ends her turn (Emily LP: 200).

Turn 19: Rubicon

Rubicon attempts to end his turn, but Hope activates "Lifeizer", giving himself 1000 more life points, but Rubicon activates the 6th effect of "Astral Universe Monarach Ningen Bahamet", negating the effect of "Lifeizer", but Emily activates "Companion Combination Arts: Muchi-O-Senpū", negating the effect of "Astral Universe Monarach Ningen Bahamet". Rubicon ends his turn (Rubicon LP: 1800).

Turn 20: Hope

Hope draws (Hope LP: 1000). "Magnetic Bladeizer" attacks "Astral Universe Monarach Ningen Bahamet" (Rubicon LP: 0). Hope and Emily win.

"Now you monster, tell us why you'd do this or accept your death. And please, choose life. I'm not one for murder on television" Said Hope, as he and Emily drew their weapons. "I am the Rubicon! The devil himself!" Shouted the Rubicon. "Sorry, even I know that the devil is just in the details. So try another time" Said Hope. "I'm not the Rubicon" Said Rubicon. "I figured. The Rubicon wouldn't even bother with this Dimension or these people. So who are you and why do you speek his name?" Asked Hope. "I am of his cult" Said Rubicon. "Cool" Said Hope, as he put his foot of Rubicon's chest, teleporting him. "Now, let's get these people out of here" Said Hope.

3 months later

Emily takes a letter out of her letterbox, before going inside her house. "Huh. It's from Hope" Said Emily, before she opened it. "The game is back on?..." Asked Emily.


End file.
